Overcoming Darkness
by DarkestTinkerbell
Summary: What if when Bella jumped off the cliff Jacob didn't save her? What if Victoria got to her first? What would happen then? Will she kill Bella? Read and find out. Bellice. Rated T. A/B C/Es R/Em J/? E/?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I want an Alice though ;P

**A/N: **Okay, so I've had this story in my head for a while now. Since I'm having a little trouble with continuing with my other stories, I decided to write this. Oh, and Jasper and Alice aren't Jasper and Alice in my story. They are just really close friends. So, without further ado, here is the story.

**(APOV)**

I was running through the forest, hunting when I was hit with a vision.

_Bella was standing on a cliff overlooking the turbulent sea. She had tears streaming down her face. Her normally warm brown eyes were blank and lifeless. "Why?" she whispered before she flung herself off the cliff into the inky black water below. Not once did she scream as she fell. In fact she had a peaceful smile on her face as she broke the surface of the crashing waves. _

"NOOOOO!" I screamed as I came back to reality. "Why would you do that Bella?"

For the first time in my existence, I wished I could cry. I wish I had a way to ease the pain I felt where my heart should be. _This is all Edward's fault, _I thought. I heard footsteps heading my way and as soon as I caught the scent I relaxed a little. Jasper appeared a few seconds later.

"Ali? Are you okay? I feel a lot of pain and heartbreak coming from you. I heard you scream too. What's going on?" He asked as he laid his hand on my shoulder.

"She j-jumped. I-I can't b-b-believe it." I could barely think around the pain I was feeling.

"Who jumped, Alice?" Jasper asked as he sent waves of calm towards me.

"Bella." I sobbed.

"Bella? Jumped from where Alice?"

"Some cliff in La Push. I saw her jump. I can't get a vision of her. She's going to die Jasper, and there's nothing I can do. How am I supposed to tell the family?" I was slightly hysterical at this point. "I have to go see her. I have to try and stop her. You understand, right Jazz?" I looked at him, pleading for him to understand with my eyes.

"Of course Ali. You love her. Go to her and make sure she's okay." He whispered in my ear as her hugged me tight. "I'll tell everyone that you left to go shopping in Paris or something for a few days. That should give you the time you need."

"Thank you Jazz. I'll call you when I figure everything out okay?" I said as I pulled away. He nodded just as I turned to leave.

"Be careful." He yelled.

**(BPOV)**

The wind whipped through my long chestnut brown hair. I stared at the waves crashing against the cliff side. I took a deep breath of fresh air. My toes teased the edge of the cliff. I was waiting. Waiting for the illusion I have come to depend on to make the pain slightly tolerable.

"Bella, what do you think you're doing?" Her bell like voice was tinged with red hot anger.

"I can't do this anymore, Ali." I whispered but my words were stolen by the wind.

"Think about Charlie, Bella. Do you know what losing his only daughter will do to him? What about my family? _Your_ family, Bella?" She was pleading with me now.

"They're not my family, Alice. Family doesn't leave each other behind like you all did to me. Family doesn't abandon each other." I replied my voice laced with venom, as the tears started to stream down my face. I closed my eyes to attempt to stop the tears, but they still flowed freely.

"I'm sorry, Bella. We made a mistake. Just please don't do this." She sounded like if she could cry she would. I knew this was just my subconscious letting me hear what I wanted to. Alice was gone. Just like all of the Cullens. They just left me behind. I guess they got tired of their pathetic human pet.

I felt all of my anger drain away suddenly. I opened my tear filled eyes as I asked the one question I would never know the answer to, "Why?" As the word left my lips I flung myself off the cliff. My face settled into a peaceful smile as I knew the pain would soon end. I broke the surface of the icy water, and didn't try to fight the current. I let myself sink farther into the water.

They say that your life flashes before your eyes as you die. Who wants to see a rerun though? I saw something much better. I saw her face. My love. My everything. My beautiful pixie, Alice.

I felt arms wrap around my neck from behind. I stiffened. They were cold, pale, and stone hard. _Vampire._ The word floated into my mind. My heart started to pound. My head broke the surface of the water, my lungs grateful for the oxygen, gulped in many deep breaths. I was dragged up onto a beach. My captor threw me a feet few ahead of them onto the sand. I turned over and felt my fear increase even more as I saw who exactly my captor was.

"Victoria." I breathed.

The fiery red head smirked at me.

"Where's your precious Eddie? Did the Cullens finally get tired of their pet human, and leave her all alone to fend for herself? What a shame." She taunted me. "I guess killing you isn't the best idea anymore. I have a better one though. I have to live eternity without my James, so you shall live eternity without your Edward."

As she finished her sentence she pounced on me. I felt her razor sharp, venom coated teeth sink into my throat. I screamed out in pain. Tears streamed down my face once again.

"Please don't." I whispered. I was begging and I didn't even care. I didn't want to live forever when my forever was gone.

Victoria just laughed as she pulled away.

"Have fun for the next three days, Isabella Swan." She laughed again, and just like that she was gone.

**A/N:** Review! Please and thank you. Constructive criticism helps make my writing better. So if you see any mistakes that I made, or anything I can do to make this story better please review and let me know.

-DarkestTinkerbell


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or added me to their favorites list and/or added my story to their alerts. I really appreciate it. I'm glad that this story is getting such great feedback. I was a little unsure whether or not I should post this story, but with the attention its getting I'm glad I did :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. If I did I would be a lot richer, and I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. Only the plot and any original characters are mine.

**(APOV)**

I was on the outskirts of Forks when the vision hit me like a wrecking ball.

_Bella sank into a defensive crouch as she scanned the room. Her lips curled back to show her razor sharp teeth glistening with venom. Her eyes were the bright crimson of a newborn vampire. They darted around the room as if she was a cornered animal trying to find an escape. I saw myself take a step towards her, only to backtrack as her feral growl erupted around the room. As her eyes landed on my bronze haired brother the crimson slowly faded until her eyes were the color of the darkest night._

The relief I felt at getting a vision of Bella was nearly overwhelming. I wanted to shout with joy at the fact that she wasn't dead. That I would get another chance to see her beautiful face again. However, my vision would be taking place sometime in the next couple of days. I didn't know if I still had time to stop it.

"Think Alice. Where could she be?" I mumbled to myself while raking my hands through my hair. "She jumped from a cliff in La Push. I can't go there without starting a war with the wolves though." I sighed. This is going to be harder than I thought. I was nearly pulling my hair in frustration when the scent of wet dog invaded my senses. I spun to where the scent was coming from while dropping into a defensive crouch. A warning growl rumbled in my chest.

"Relax. I come in peace. I'm not here to fight with you Cullen." A deep voiced called.

I didn't move from my crouch as the owner of the voice stepped into my line of vision. He was tall and muscular with russet colored skin, like all the wolves. My nose scrunched in disgust as his scent became overpowering.

"Alice, right? I think I remember Bella mentioning that was your name." He smiled in a friendly manner.

As soon as he mentioned Bella I straightened out of my crouch, but still remained on my guard. I nodded to his question concerning my name.

"How do you know Bella?" I wasn't trying to be rude. I just wanted answers. I had to know if she was okay.

"Bella and I go way back. We're best friends." I felt my heart sink at the fact that I was no longer Bella's best friend. I guess I deserve that though, after what I did to her.

"I'm Jacob Black. I'm the alpha of the pack. We're wasting time though. The reason I came to find you as soon as I smelt your scent is because Bella needs you. I love Bella and I always will, but I cannot allow her to stay here when she wakes up. I cannot put my people, nor the people of Forks in danger like that. I figured you and your family could help her, since you are vampires as well. I don't want to have to destroy her if she kills someone." As he whispered the last sentence his eyes dropped from mine.

"Who was it? Where is she Jacob? I would be happy to take her back to my family in Alaska. We will take core of her." I smiled gently at him.

"The red head. Follow me." He stated simply before turning around and going back the way he came. I followed him deeper into the forest. We came to a stop just outside of a meadow. I could faintly smell Bella's scent, but it was different. It was sweeter and didn't make my throat burn anymore. I was surprised at the lack of screaming. Form what my family has told me, the burn of the venom racing through your veins is the worst pain imaginable.

"She's just through there. I wasn't sure where to take her so…" He trailed off.

"Thank you Jacob. For watching out for her. For being there for her when family and I weren't. I will never be able to repay you. If there is anything you want from me, name it and it shall be yours." You could hear the sincerity in my voice.

"I didn't do it for you, or your family. Like I said before, I love Bella and I always will. I need nothing in exchange for what I did. Take care of yourself Alice. Maybe we will meet again in the future." He said before leaving. A few seconds later I heard a howl rip through the air.

I took a deep breath before making my way into the clearing. She was just lying there in the middle of the glade. She didn't move or scream or even whimper from the pain she must be feeling. If I couldn't hear her heart and see the rapid rise and fall of her chest I would be afraid she was really dead. I walked over to her and dropped to my knees by her head. I reached my hand out to run my fingers over her cheek.

"Oh Bella. I'm so sorry." I sobbed. Once again I wish vampires could cry. I took my phone out of my pocket to call Jazz like I promised.

"_Alice? Is she okay? What happened?" _His voice was filled with worry. I knew he loved Bella as much as the rest of us, but he was never able to get as close to her because of his bloodlust.

"She…well…I'll explain everything when I get back." I didn't want to explain this over the phone.

"_Okay Ali. When will you be back?" _Jasper, thankfully, let the matter drop for now.

"I should be there by tonight. Maybe tomorrow morning. Have the whole family be there please." I told him.

"_Okay Ali. Be careful."_

"Always am, Jazz." I said before hanging up. I put my phone back in my pocket, before lifting Bella into my arms. I looked at her face, and could already see the changes taking place. Her skin was paler, smoother, and blemish free. Her cheekbones were more defined, as was her jaw. Her lips were blood red. The exact color her eyes were in my vision. I sighed before beginning my journey to Denali.

It was about midnight before I could see the shimmering lights of our house here in Denali. I had run nonstop to get here tonight, but I didn't want to take any chances of her waking up before I got here. I couldn't handle a newborn alone, even with my ability. I simply wasn't strong enough. As I got closer to the house I could sense that the whole family, including Edward, was inside. As soon as I realized that the door opened to reveal Esme. She gasped as she noticed Bella in my arms.

"Alice! What happened? Jasper wouldn't tell us anything, except that we had to all be here when you got back." She exclaimed.

"He didn't know anything about Bella, Esme. I'm sorry, but I just didn't know how to explain this over the phone." I looked down at Bella once again. She still hadn't screamed or made any signs that she was in pain.

"Alice? Did you change her?" Esme asked me gently as the rest of the family joined us outside.

I looked up and looked at each of their faces. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were confused. Rose looked torn between anger and sympathy. Emmett was his usual self. He had a giant grin on his face and was nearly vibrating with excitement. Edward, well he looked murderous.

"No! I didn't bite her. I swear. I had a vision of her jumping off a cliff and I went back to Forks to see if I could stop her, but I was too late. I was on the outskirt of Forks when I got another vision of her as a vampire. Then, Jacob Black showed up and asked me to bring her here so we could help her since we're vampires as well. It was Victoria." I said all of this really fast. I'm surprised they understood it all, even if we are vampires.

"Why don't we move this inside?" Esme suggested.

They moved aside so I could pass into the house and lay Bella on one of the couches in the living room.

"Carlisle why is she so quiet?" Jasper asked as he stared at Bella in confusion.

"I don't know son, but nothing seems to be wrong. Her change is progressing just fine. I would say we have a little less than a day before she wakes up." He absently responded as he checked on Bella.

We all decided that we would stay until she woke up. I was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch by Bella's head while we waited, when it happened. We heard her heart start to pick up speed. It wouldn't be long now. We all moved away from her and stood with Jasper and Emmett in the front as protection, since they are the strongest of us all. With one final beat her heart became as silent as the rest of ours. We didn't even dare breathe. We all saw her ruby eyes snap open as she took a deep unneeded breath. Before anyone could say or do anything she was crouched against the wall, an angry hiss leaving her lips, as her teeth curled back to bare her teeth in warning. _My vision, _I thought. However, this time I didn't try to get closer to her. She was threatened right now, and that could be dangerous. Her eyes darted around the room trying to find an escape before landing on Edward, and just like in my vision the color slowly faded into black.

_Oh no. This isn't going to be good, _I thought as I saw her take a step towards Edward.

**A/N: **Sorry to just leave it like that, but I want the next part to be in Bella's POV so we can see what she's thinking at this time. What do you think is going to happen? What do you want to happen? Review and let me know :) Thank you.

-DarkestTinkerbell


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **As you all know I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not, in any way profit from the Twilight Saga. I just use her characters to fulfill my dirty fantasies. Now, my dear readers, on with the story!

**(BPOV)**

I was dead. That's the only explanation that could possibly true, the only one to explain the unbearable pain. I was dead, and in hell. I always thought I would come here. It was the most unimaginable experience. The church's priests could not possibly convey what this torment feels like. There is no way to describe the sensation of being burned alive from the inside out. It felt as if someone had replaced my blood with acid. I knew that was the venom working its way through my body. Changing me, transforming me into a dark creature of the night. Just like the monsters who abandoned one they called their own.

I clamped my jaws shut, refusing to let out as much as a whimper of pain.

My mind was overcome with red hot rage at the thought of the family I once thought of as my own. The family I willing gave my love and trust to. The family who so completely broke me. They family I wanted revenge against. I deserve revenge after what they did.

Carlisle, with his warm smiles and gentle gold eyes. He made me feel welcomed, a part of their family. It was all a lie. Vampires are good liars after all.

Esme, who was like a second mom to me. Her hugs filled me warmth. She made me feel cared for and loved. Then, she just left without even saying goodbye. I guess everyone does that to one they say they consider a daughter, right? Ha right!

Emmett, the big brother I always wanted. He made me feel safe. He was my giant teddy bear. He was just so adorable. He left just like the rest of them, though. His absence was the second most agonizing.

Rosalie, the only one I have any respect left for. She never tried to hide her distaste. She never lied to me.

All of a sudden the world faded to black. I could still feel the venom working its way through my bloodstream, but I was not aware of anything outside of my body. I don't know how long I burned. I became aware of the outside world little by little. It was like each of my senses returned to me one by one. I could feel that I was no longer on the beach where Victoria bit me. I was on a soft surface. I would guess a couch. I could hear wind brushing against wood and glass. I must be inside a house. The one sound overpowering everything though was my pounding heart. It sounded as if it would burst from my chest any minute now. I could smell seven different scents other than mine. That's what made my eyes snap open. The fact that I was not alone.

I flipped backwards over the arm of the couch, and before the other vampires could even move I was crouched defensively against the wall, an angry hiss falling from my lips. My eyes darted around the room mapping out possible escapes. I would get out of here and away from them as quickly as I can. After taking notice of every possible escape route, I turned my attention to the others in the room with me. Ah so the Cullens have found me have they? This might turn ugly…for them.

Jasper and Emmett stand in front of the _family _as if for protection. As if they could stop me from shredding every last one of them. Carlisle and Esme are just behind them and slightly to the left. I don't look at them for too long however. My attention has moved to the right. Where _he _stands. He has the nerve to smile at me. He fucking smiled at me! I smirked at him, as I took a step towards him. Before anyone could even think to stop me I had him pinned to the wall, my hand wrapped around his throat.

"Hello Edward. How have you and your distractions been?" My voice is sickly sweet. I tighten my hand around his throat, and cracks appear in his marble skin. He winces in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did that hurt? Good." I whisper in his ear, before slamming his head into the wall.

"You're hard headed, who would have thought?" I laugh darkly as he pulls his head from the wall.

"Bella love? What is wrong with you?" He asks as he shakes drywall out of his hair.

I tackle him through the window this time. We land with me straddling his waist, while using my legs to keep his hands pinned to his side. I once again wrap my hand around his throat, but apply more pressure this time. I could hear the rest of the Cullens following us outside.

"You don't have the right to call me that anymore. You don't even deserve to be able to talk to me, _Edward._" I sneer his name, while tightening my hand some more. He's gasping for unneeded breath by now.

"If you ever even look at me the wrong way again, I won't hesitate to kill you. Do we have an understanding?" He managed to get one arm free, and attempt to push me off of him. I felt a small hand rest lightly on my shoulder. I growled as I rolled off of Edward and away from her hand. I once again dropped into a defensive crouch. My teeth were bared, warning them not to come any closer. I bite. I noticed Alice had a hurt look on her face, but she tried to hide it.

"Why am I here? I'm a vampire now so you all decide to care. That's a fucking joke. I loved you all, I trusted each and every one of you." I looked into seven sets of gold eyes. "I'm surprised you even have the balls to look me in the eye. You want me around now that I'm like you. Well I have news for you; I don't want to be around you. I would rather spend eternity alone than with any one of you _Cullens._ You claimed to love and care about me, but then you all just left without a fucking backwards glance. You don't even deserve to look at me after what you did. You all fail at not being a monster by the way. Except for you Rosalie. You never lied and pretended to like me. You made sure I knew that I wasn't really a part of this family from the beginning. At least you were honest. You're only Cullen I have any shred of respect for. The rest of you are the worst kind of monster. You don't physically kill people, instead you kill them on the inside so they have to live everyday with the pain. So they have to walk around pretending they're not falling apart at the seams…" I couldn't continue after that. All of the Cullen's just stood there in shock.

"Bella." I refused to look at the owner of that bell like voice. Her voice conveyed so many emotions. Pain, hurt, regret, and…love. No, no, no. They don't get to do this.

"No! You don't get to just worm your way into my life again! I won't let you! You don't deserve it!" I shouted at them before backing into the forest, not taking my eyes off of them until I could no longer see them. They tried to follow me, all the while shouting my name, but they hit an invisible wall. They couldn't get passed it no matter what they tried.

I just kept running. Not once did I ever look back. I didn't care what the Cullens were doing as long as I didn't ever have to see them again.

I don't know how long I had been running before the burn in the back of my throat became too painful to ignore any longer. I was just outside a city, and I could smell the humans. I gave into my instincts, and went hunting in the city. I remember what Edward had told me about the Volturi. I didn't want to deal with them so I kept a low profile and only drained two homeless people that no one will miss.

After I hunted I continued running. I had no destination in mind. I was simply running away from everything. I needed to get away.

**A/N: **I don't think this chapter is as good as the others. I had a hard time writing this chapter. Please don't hate me lol. Review please and let me know what you think. Thanks :)

-DarkestTinkerbell


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you to all who reviewed. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. I had a hard time writing it and I wasn't sure if it would be received well, but I'm glad I was wrong. Thank you for supporting this story so much. Well, enough with the gratitude and on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Twilight, Bella and Alice would have been together.

**(APOV)**

My family was frozen in shock as we waited to see what Bella would do. I knew there was a high chance of her attacking Edward. I just hoped for the family's sake that she didn't kill him. I wasn't too happy with him at the moment, but he was still my brother. Esme and Carlisle would be devastated if she killed him.

We all saw Bella smirk at him, she was pinning him against the wall by his throat.

"Hello Edward. How have you and your distractions been?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice. _Distractions? What is she talking about? _Her grip tightens and cracks appear in Edward's marble skin as he winces in pain.

She leans in to whisper in his ear, "Oh I'm sorry. Did that hurt? Good." She slams his head through the wall.

"You're hard headed, who would have thought?" She laughs darkly as I let a small smile slip onto my face at her words. Edward can be very hard headed.

"Bella love? What is wrong with you?" I think Eddie just made a mistake, judging by the way Bella's eyes seem to darken even further. She tackles him through the window next to the wall she just put his head through. The family finally breaks free from their shock to follow them outside. The scene we come upon would have been funny if the situation wasn't so serious.

Bella was straddling Edward with her legs pinning his arms to his sides. As Esme, the last one to come outside, joins us Bella's hand once again wraps around Edward's throat.

"You don't have the right to call me that anymore. You don't even deserve to be able to talk to me, _Edward._" Her voice is coated with rage. Remind me to never get on her bad side.

Edward was now gasping for unneeded breath as she tightens her hold around his neck.

"If you ever even look at me the wrong way again, I won't hesitate to kill you. Do we have an understanding?" Edward got one arm free and attempted to push her off of him, but her newborn strength prevented this. I knew I had to stop her before she killed him. I was the only one not frozen in shock once again. I flashed over to stand behind Bella before laying my hand on her shoulder. I knew I made a big mistake by touching her as soon as I felt her body stiffen. She rolled off of Edward and away from the family as a deep growl rumbled from her chest, her sharp venom coated teeth bared. She was warning us not to come any closer. We understood, we would not try to get any closer until she calmed down some. I tried to keep the hurt look off my face, but I'm not sure how well I did.

"Why am I here? I'm a vampire now so you all decide to care. That's a fucking joke. I loved you all, I trusted each and every one of you." She looked into each of our eyes. I don't know what she saw, but it seemed to make her even angrier. _This isn't going to be good,_ I thought.

"I'm surprised you even have the balls to look me in the eye. You want me around now that I'm like you. Well I have news for you; I don't want to be around you. I would rather spend eternity alone than with any one of you _Cullens._ You claimed to love and care about me, but then you all just left without a fucking backwards glance. You don't even deserve to look at me after what you did. You all fail at not being a monster by the way. Except for you Rosalie. You never lied and pretended to like me. You made sure I knew that I wasn't really a part of this family from the beginning. At least you were honest. You're only Cullen I have any shred of respect for. The rest of you are the worst kind of monster. You don't physically kill people, instead you kill them on the inside so they have to live everyday with the pain. So they have to walk around pretending they're not falling apart at the seams…" She trailed off as if it was too hard for her to continue. _How could we be so stupid?_

"Bella." My voice held so many emotions. Pain, hurt, regret, but most of all love. She didn't turn to face me though.

"No! You don't get to just worm your way into my life again! I won't let you! You don't deserve it!" She shouted at us as she backed into the forest. We all tried to follow, but hit an invisible wall.

"Bella! Wait! Please!" I shouted at her, trying to get her to turn around and come back.

"Bells! Don't go!" Emmett yelled. Instead of his usual joyful boom, his tone was laced with pain and regret. He had missed his little sister so much. We all knew he wanted his Bella Bear back.

No matter what we did we couldn't get passed the wall. By the time we were able to get passed the wall, we knew we had no hope of finding Bella. Everyone was in their own little world as we made our way back inside. I looked around at my family.

Esme was sobbing quietly into Carlisle's shoulder as he held her. His own face showing pain. Emmett looked as if he would be crying were he human. Rose looked torn between respect and hurt. She had come to love Bella just as much as the rest of us, even if she never showed it. Bella was her little sister just as much as she was Emmett's and Jasper's. Jasper was trying his hardest not to succumb to everyone's emotions. He could feel everything we were.

I was overcome with anger as I looked towards Edward. He looked confused and hurt. This is all his fault! We left Bella, because _he _wanted us to. As he read my thoughts his eyes darkened and he growled.

"We left to protect her Alice." He growled at me.

"Well, that didn't work now did it?" I growled right back at him. "She still became a vampire, and now she thinks we don't care about her. We should have been there for her Edward! She needed us and we weren't there. No wonder she hates us. It's all your fault!" I crouched, ready to spring at him. He crouched down as well, waiting for me to attack. Jasper suddenly sent a strong wave of calm through the room. I saw Esme throw him a grateful glance before turning to Edward and me as we straightened ourselves out of our crouches.

"We shouldn't fight among ourselves. This isn't just Edward's fault Alice. It's all of ours. We all left." She tried to reason with me.

"I didn't want to leave Esme. I was forced to. I was outvoted, remember? It was his idea to begin with. I tried to tell him that it wasn't a good idea, but he's the golden boy of the family. He can do no wrong. What Edward wants, Edward gets." I replied never taking my eyes off of the _golden boy._ He growled at my thoughts. "If you don't like what I'm thinking, then stay out of my head." I snarled.

"Alice is right. We all left, because Edward wanted us to. We left behind a sister, a daughter. How could we be so cruel? Bella was right. We are the worst kind of monsters." Emmett mumbled.

We all stared at him. Emmett never showed this level of pain before. He usually tried to lighten the mood regardless of how he felt. Rosalie snuggled into Emmett's side as they sat on the loveseat. Emmett buried his face in his hands as if weeping.

"I agree with Esme. We are all at fault here. I know that it was originally Edward's idea to leave, but we all went along with it." Carlisle tried to ease the tension we could all feel building.

"Bullshit Carlisle. I didn't go along with it. Emmett sure as hell didn't go along with it. We were forced to leave. We were outvoted, as I said before. Look at what that decision has done to our family! This family hasn't been the same since we left Bella." I once again look at Edward as Bella's words floated through my head. "I will never forgive you for making us leave."

"You're only upset because Bella isn't in love with you. She will never be with you. She's not a freaky dyke like you. Bella is MINE! She will come to her senses soon enough and realize that we belong together." He snarled at me. I flinched as if he had hit me.

"Edward!" Esme and Carlisle yelled at the same time. While Jasper worked at getting everyone calmed down, Rose surprised me. She flashed in front of Edward and slapped him straight across the face.

"If I ever hear you say anything like that to Alice again, I will not hesitate to castrate you." She spoke in a venom coated whisper. "Do you understand?"

Emmett came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"He's not worth it Rosie. Come let's go hunt." They disappeared out the back door.

"I agree with Rose. If you ever say anything to Alice like that again, I will hurt you. Do you understand?" Jasper looked Edward straight in the eye so he could see the truth in his words. Edward reluctantly nodded.

"Are you okay Ali?" He asked as he turned towards me.

"Yeah Jazz. I'm fine." I smiled weakly.

"Well I'm going to join Em and Rose." Just like that he was gone as well. Edward didn't say another word as he left to go who knows where. I raced up the stairs to my room. I walked over to the window wall and stared out into the night. I pressed my hands to the glass.

_Bella, my love, where are you?_

**A/N: **Well, chapter 4 is done. What did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know. Thanks.

-DarkestTinkerbell


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Once again I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, added this story to their alerts list/favorite story, or added me to their author alerts/favorite author. It really means a lot to me that readers like this story so much.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**(BPOV)**

100 years later

It has been a hundred years since I was transformed into a vampire. I haven't seen the Cullens since the day I woke up. My anger towards them has dimmed over the last century, but I still want nothing to do with them. I have travelled alone this whole time. Never allowing anyone to get to close. Never getting too attached to someone else. I refuse to let what that _family _did to me happen again. I will never let anyone into my heart the way I did with them. I learned from my mistakes.

I still hunt humans. I tried to hunt animals, but it just brought back unwanted memories. Memories that caused too much pain and anger. I wanted to be nothing like the Cullens, and humans tasted too good to give up. I only hunt the bad ones, though. Murderers, rapists, child molesters, etc. Why should they get a chance at life when mine was stolen from me? I never did anything to deserve any of the shit that happened to me. They don't deserve to live. Simple as that. I am a vampire. I need blood to survive. Humans have blood. Sweet, delicious, mouthwatering blood.

I decided that I would try going back to high school, since I never got to finish the first time. I was once again in Forks, getting registered at the local high school at this very moment. The school year was set to start on Monday.

Mrs. Frith, the lady at the desk in the front office, handed me all the appropriate forms I needed to fill out. My story was that my parents died in a car crash last year, and instead of going into the system I managed to get myself emancipated. They had left me a big fortune, so I had no reason to worry about money. You would be surprised what could get people to believe with a few counterfeit documents.

"Well, Miss Austen, as you know school starts on Monday at 7:15. You will get your schedule before school. That's about all you need to know." Mrs. Frith smiled at me as I handed the forms to her after filling them out.

"Thank you." I said as I smiled at her. I heard her heart rate increase and had to stop myself from laughing. Humans are so predictable. One smile and they swoon. I turned around and walked out of the office without saying another word. I hopped onto my baby; a custom designed black and silver Ducati Diavel AMG. I absolutely love this bike. I headed to the small house I had bought on the outskirts of town. I was hidden pretty far into the woods. Away from the humans prying eyes. I wanted to live somewhere secluded so I didn't have to hide in my own home.

The driveway was about a mile long, and lined with trees on both sides. I pulled up to the small white house and try to ignore the feeling of déjà vu. The whole house had already been furnished, painted, and everything else that needed to be done. I parked my bike in the garage next to the others and the few cars I have.

I had the rest of today and tomorrow before I had to start school. I decided to take a shower, as I hadn't had a chance to in a while. Most nomads don't. This would be the first time I have settled anywhere for any length of time.

As I stepped out of the shower, I took a few minutes to look at my reflection. Since the change I had become a lot better looking. My dark hair still hung to the middle of my back, and you could see the natural highlights in it. My cheek bones were more defined then they were as a human. My lips were fuller, they color matching my eyes almost perfectly. I had a few scars covering my body from other vampires I had fought with. One sat over my right eye, and it was given to me by none other than Victoria. I had run into her a few years after my change. She managed to leave a few other scars as well. As I looked at my eyes I knew I would need to hunt before going to school. They were almost completely black. I had excellent control, but I didn't want to take any chances.

I got dressed in a simple black wife beater with black skinny jeans, and my combat boots. I figured it would be a good idea to go out of town to hunt. I would go to Seattle. I need to stay away from the wolves. A few years after my change I realized that I could use my shield to mask my scent from others. The wolves did not need to know there was a vampire in town. They would obviously hear about the new girl, but they would assume I'm just an insignificant human.

When I got back from my hunt I elected to do a cursory sweep of the city. I wanted to look around my old home before school started. Nothing had changed too much. It was still the same small town it had been when I was human. The people were the only things that had changed. I was now going to be going to school with the great grandchildren of the kids I once knew.

Monday 

I dressed in a black shirt with the words "Come out, Come out" written in rainbow on the front and on the back it said "Wherever you are." I didn't want the human guys to throw themselves at me so I figured I would warn them off from the beginning. I paired it with black skinny jeans, my leather jacket, and my combat boots. I put the blue contacts in so that my crimson irises were hidden. If someone asked I would just tell them I like the color purple, so I got purple contacts.

I jumped on my baby and put my helmet on. Not that I needed it. I just like to be dramatic at times. Sue me. As I pulled into the student parking lot my eyes fell on a shiny silver Volvo.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." I mumbled under my breath. They would be here, when I choose to come back. I park as far from the Volvo as possible. I could hear all the whispers about me.

"_Who is that?"_

"_I've never seen her before. She must be new."_

"_She's fucking hot. I'm so gonna tap that."_ I turned to look at the owner of that last voice as I pulled my helmet off. I swing my leg over my bike and strap my helmet to the seat. Then I slowly saunter towards the boy, while smirking at him. As I get closer I allow my jacket to fall open. As his eyes flicker down to check out my tits, he also manages to read my shirt.

"She's a fucking dyke." I hear him mumble to his friends when he thinks I'm out of ear shot, but being a vampire I still hear him. I chuckle quietly as I make my way to the office to get my schedule. I hadn't seen the Cullens yet so I figure they are already in class or something. Who cares? Not me.

"Hello Mrs. Frith. I'm here to get my schedule." I smile sweetly at her.

"Oh yes! Isabella Austen right?" She asks, though I'm sure she knows the answer.

"That's right."

"Here you go." She hands me the yellow paper with my classes listed on it.

"Thanks." I turn as I'm studying my schedule.

_1st: U.S History AP_

_2nd: Physics AP_

_3rd: Art History AP_

_4th: English 4 AP_

_5th: Spanish 4 AP_

_Lunch_

_6th: Art_

_7th: Gym_

As I get to my first period, I freeze outside the door. Looks like I have Jasper in my first class. Oh, this is going to be _so _much fun. Not. I take a deep breath before resigning myself to the inevitable. As I enter the classroom my eyes immediately meet gold. I sigh before going to sit down in the only available seat left. Right next to Jasper.

"Bella?" He whispers in shock and disbelief.

**A/N: **For some reason I had a very tough time writing this chapter. I guess it's because it's just a filler to show how Bella and the Cullens meet again. I don't know, but it took me all day to finally get it done. I'm still not real happy with the way it turned out. Well, review and let me know what you think. Thanks.

-DarkestTinkerbell


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I love that everyone likes how this story is playing out. I just wanted to let everyone know that I will be writing all of the Cullens reactions to seeing Bella again after so long. So no need to worry about that :)

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Twilight.

**(JPOV)**

All the humans could talk about was the new girl who arrived this morning. Isabella, I believe. I tried to ignore the sense of déjà vu. This was just like what happened a hundred years ago at the very same school. I had yet to see Isabella, but I knew she couldn't possibly be the missing family member we've been searching for. Bella would never come back to Forks. It would hold too many painful memories for her. Also, none of the family had come across her scent.

I was sitting in my first period, U.S History AP, waiting for the bell to ring signaling the start of class. I was focusing on ignoring the feeling of everyone around me and the smell of the delicious blood pumping through the human's bodies when the door opened once again. Out of reflex I looked to see who was entering the room. As my eyes met the purple looking irises in a face I had not seen in a century, I could do nothing but stare. She sat down in the only available seat, which happened to be right next to mine.

"Bella?" I whispered. I was shocked. I couldn't believe that she was here. We had been looking for her for so long, but were never able to find her. She didn't so much as look at me as she replied.

"It's Isabella. I don't go by Bella anymore." Her tone was indifferent. The humans would never be able to hear us at the volume and speed we were talking.

"I'm sorry Isabella. Please forgive me." I could tell she knew I was speaking about more than just getting her name wrong, because she stiffened and finally looked over at me.

"Why should I forgive you?" She asked as she leaned closer to me. That's when I realized it. I couldn't smell her scent, nor could I feel her emotions. "What have you or any of your family done to deserve my forgiveness?" She whispers heatedly.

"We tried to find you Bella. We made a mistake. We would do anything to get you to forgive us. Please just give us a chance. You're my sister Bella. I love you and so does the rest of the family." I'm pleading with her now to give us a chance. Just then the bell rings and the teacher began speaking.

"Don't make me laugh Jasper. You don't love me. None of you do. Why do you insist on worming your way into my life again? Is it because I'm a vampire now? You didn't seem to care when I was a human. If you remember you all left me behind. Or did you forget that?"

I didn't know what to say. This Bella was different. She was no longer the warm, caring, and loving girl that we left in Forks. She turned back to face the teacher, though I doubt she was really listening to anything she said. When the bell rang for the end of class Bella was gone before I even had a chance to try and stop her. I sighed as I made my way to my next class.

**(RPOV)**

Not much has changed in Forks since we were last here. The humans still gossip about every little thing. Today it was the new girl. Isabella Austen. She's the shiny new toy everyone wants to play with. Well the boys have no chance, or so I've heard. I sigh as I remember the last time I sat in this school and the topic of the week was the new girl. I wonder if this Isabella could possibly be the one we've been searching for. I highly doubt it, but it would be nice. Our family hasn't been the same since we lost Bella.

Esme and Carlisle throw themselves into whatever work they have. Emmett misses his little sister. He isn't as carefree and goofy anymore. I miss Bella as well. I know I didn't really show it, but I love her like a sister. Jasper tried to help in the beginning, but everyone's emotions were too overwhelming. He can barely stand being in the house anymore. Edward, well he just broods all the time, so not much has changed for him. He never really loved Bella anyway. She was merely a possession to be owned and controlled. Alice just isn't Alice. Sure she puts on a good show for everyone, but we can all see that the light that usually shines in her eyes isn't there. Her smile isn't as bright anymore. She doesn't even get excited about shopping. We're all terribly worried about her, but she insists she's fine.

I noticed that the conversations around me had come to a stop. I look up from the paper I had been doodling on to see what has caught the humans' attention. My eyes land on the girl walking towards the seat next to mine since it's the only one that's open.

"I really hope this isn't going to be a reoccurring situation throughout the day." She mumbles too low for the humans to hear.

"Bella? Is that really you?" I breathe. I know it's her, but I want confirmation.

"Yes Rosalie. However, I no longer go by Bella. Its Isabella now." Her tone is neither friendly, nor unfriendly.

"Why can't I smell you?" I ask. I can't smell her scent at all and she's sitting right next to me.

She smirks while saying, "I don't want you to."

"Do the others know you are here?"

"Jasper does. He's in my first period. I'm sure the others will know before too long." She replies.

_Alice is going to be so excited when she finds out,_ I think. I notice the shirt she's wearing and have to stifle my laugh.

"Nice shirt." I tell her. "So you're the badass on the bike everyone is talking about today. What kind of bike is it? If you don't mind me asking."

"A Ducati Diavel AMG, with a custom paint job. Black and silver." She answers.

"Nice." I simply state before turning to the teacher who has begun to speak about the rules of the classroom.

As soon as the class ends Bella, or I guess _Isabella,_ is gone. I sigh. _This is going to be a long day._

**(EdPOV)**

My Bella has come back. I knew she would come back to me. She will be with me for eternity now. If only we had a class together. I would be able to convince her to take me back. I know she was angry at my family and I, but we are meant to be together forever. She will see this. She loves me. I just know it. She would never be with that little freak Alice, when she could have me. She is a respectable girl. Not a dyke.

I walk into my Spanish class to find only one empty seat, next to a girl with long brown hair. I notice that I cannot read her mind. Ah so my Bella and I do have a class together. As I begin to walk to my seat, I see her body become rigid in her seat. She turns her head to look straight into my eyes. Actually glare would be a better word. Her eyes are not gold like I was expecting, but a weird shade of purple. I can see the ring of the contacts. She hunts humans. That can be the only explanation for the unusual purple color. Blue tinted contacts over red irises. I had seen the same color on the Volturi's Heidi when she had come back from "fishing."

"Hello Bella." I smile the crooked grin that I know she loves. However, her face twists into an expression of disgust before becoming completely blank.

"It's Isabella now, Cullen." She growls too low for the humans to even have a chance of hearing.

"I'm sorry Isabella. Please forgive me. I did not mean to offend you in any way." I give her a dazzling smile. Her expression does not change.

"You presence alone offends me." She growls once again. My Bella turns to face the front of the classroom once again.

"Please Bella. Give me another chance. I know you still love me, and I still love you. Give a chance to prove that to you." I plead with her.

"I. Do. Not. Love. You." She emphasizes, making each word a sentence of its own.

I growl quietly. How dare she say she does not love me? She is mine. My mate. For eternity. I need to make her realize she still loves me. She will be mine again. I look over to see her jaw clench, and hear her grinding her teeth in anger. As she glances over at me I notice that her eyes have darkened.

"Señor Rodriguez?" I hear my Bella ask.

"Sí señorita?"

"May I please be excused? I don't feel very well." I must admit that my Bella has become a great actress.

"Sí. Here is a pass so you do not get into trouble." He hands her the pass, and as she leaves she throws another glare at me. He eyes are still dark.

I can't believe she said she didn't love me. How dare she? She should be jumping at the chance to be with me again. I will show her. I will make her see that we are meant to be together.

As I make my way to the cafeteria, my mood worsens. I can hear all the pathetic human males fantasizing about my Bella, as well as a few of the females. That is so disgusting. I wish I could show them who Bella belongs to. I will make her see that she is just in a phase. She can't really like girls. It's wrong.

As I enter I can hear my family discussing my Bella. Alice is so happy and excited. Especially, since she thinks Bella is a disgusting lesbian like her. She thinks she will actually have a chance with my Bella if she can convince Bella to forgive her. Ha! As if. Bella will once again be with me. She is mine.

As I sit down at our table I growl at Alice, "Bella is mine! She will never be with you!"

Her eyes darken at my words, and a growl can be heard rumbling in her chest.

"She's not yours Edward. You broke up with her, or did you forget that? She will decide to be with whoever she wants. According to her shirt I have a better chance than you anyway." She growls right back, before getting up and leaving the cafeteria.

I see my siblings all glaring at me. They don't like the way I treated Alice. They're all cussing me out in their minds. I just smirk at them.

_We'll see who Bella belongs to. She will always be mine._

**A/N: **Well that was Chapter 6. I hope I wrote everyone okay. Review and let me know what you think. It was kind of hard writing these characters since you never get to hear how they think in the books, but I think I did okay. If not, then let me know. Remember constructive criticism helps make my writing better. Thanks.

-DarkestTinkerbell


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I'm glad that everyone seemed to like how I wrote the Cullens. In this chapter you will get see Alice and Emmett's meeting with Isabella. Hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**(APOV)**

I was fuming. How dare Edward think he still has a claim to Bella after what happened when she woke up? He's a selfish prick. He doesn't care about anyone, but himself. He claims to love her, but she is just a possession for him to own. I sigh. The bell announcing the end of lunch would be ringing in two minutes, so I decided I would head to class. I started to make my way to my sixth period, which was art.

As I walked into the classroom, I became aware that I was not alone. A single student sat in the desk closest to the door. She had long dark chocolate hair, and she sat so still you would think she was a statue. She did not even breathe. I knew exactly who it was. It was Bella. She made no indication that she knew I was there, though I know she did. I stood there just looking at her. Drinking in her profile. I was nervous how this would go. I hope I can convince her to forgive. I would be her slave for life if she would just forgive me.

"Are you finished staring, Alice?" Her beautiful voice cut through the silence in the room. I jumped; somewhat startled that she spoke to me first.

"I'm sorry." My voice was laced with regret. Not for the staring, but for everything.

"Is that all you Cullens can say? That you're sorry? Sorry doesn't fix anything Alice. Sorry doesn't take away the pain or betrayal. You all betrayed me. Even you, my supposed best friend. Tell me Alice. Was I ever anything more than a foolish human to you and your family?" Her voice was bitter, and she had yet to turn around to face me.

"Of course you were Isabella." Rose and Jazz had told me that she preferred Isabella now.

"I see you have been talking about me with your siblings." She chuckled darkly. I didn't like it. I wanted to hear her carefree laughter that I remembered. "What else did they tell you? Did they mention they could not smell me? Did they mention that I am no longer the naïve human you left behind? That your precious Bella no longer exists?"

"I refuse to believe that my Bella is gone." I whispered. I realized my mistake too late. She turned to face me with dark eyes. Her jaw was clenched in anger.

"How dare you think you have a claim over me? You do not have the right to call me _your_ Bella any more than your brother does." Her caustic voice sliced into my heart. I felt my eyes fog with tears that would never fall. She was right. I had no claim to her. I looked away hoping she would not see the tears. I heard her sigh before I heard her sweet voice wash over my ears once again.

"I'm sorry Alice. I should not take my anger at your brother out on you. However, you should know that I am still very angry with you."

I was so surprised that she actually apologized I could not respond. I looked back towards her, but she was once again turned away from me. Why did she apologize? She had a right to be angry at my family and I. The bell ran, snapping me out of my thoughts. I took the desk next to Bella, since I knew none of the humans would dare sit by us. Their instinct told them we were dangerous, that we were the predators and they were our prey. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. She was absently drawing on her notebook. I was hit with a wave of nostalgia as I remembered seeing her do this as a human.

I noticed that she was still not breathing, but was pretending to. She must have spent time in the human world this last century, but why was she not breathing? I know she hunts humans, but she must have impeccable control if she was willing to go to school. I thought back to when she was actually looking at me and I realized that her eyes had not been the odd purple color Rose and Jazz had told me about. They had been much darker. Meaning her eyes were black under the blue contacts. I wonder why.

I lowered my voice to where the humans would not hear, since the teacher had just come bustling into the room and began the usual first day speech.

"Would you like to come over after school? I know Carlisle and Esme would love to see you. They've missed you. We all have. Especially me." I whispered the last part so quietly I would be surprised if she even heard me. From the way her body tightened I would guess she did.

"I don't know if that would be the best idea." Her voice had lost some of the edge it had had earlier.

"Please? Give us a chance Isabella. Give us a chance to prove that we still love you, because whether you want to believe it or not, we do." I was begging and I didn't care one bit. If it got Bella to come over then I would grovel at her feet for eternity. I was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with Isabella Swan, and I always had been. I always will be.

"No." Her answer was short, simple, and cut my heart into a thousand pieces.

"Fine. If you won't come for that, then you must come to speak with Carlisle as the leader of the coven. This is our territory, and you are encroaching upon it." I hated to do it, but if it was the only way to get her to come over then so be it.

Her expression was emotionless as she turned to face me.

"Fine. I shall be there shortly after school to speak with him." She looked back to her drawing, only to slam the notebook shut. I wonder what she drew to get that reaction from her. I failed to mention that Carlisle would not be home till five, two hours after school let out.

I tried to make conversation throughout the period, but she did not say another word for the remainder of the hour. When the bell rang she simply made her way out of the class before I could possibly stop her. I watched her leave. She was beautiful, even from behind. She was wearing skin tight black skinny jeans that hugged her curves in all the right places, a form fitting shirt that told of her sexuality, and black combat boots. She was carrying a leather jacket in her hand as well. I sighed before I found myself being spun around in a giant bear hug. Emmett.

"Hey short stuff. You ready for gym?" He asked while he flung me over his shoulder.

"I am not short! Don't make me give you a wedgie Em." I threatened.

"Right. You're just vertically challenged. So on a more serious note, have you seen Bells?" He set me back on my own feet.

"Yeah. I just had art with her. She's not too happy with our family at the moment Emmett." A serious and sad Emmett was a rare thing to see, but ever since we left Bella he has become more serious. A sad Emmett is a sad world.

"Yeah. I kind of figured she wouldn't be, and she has every right to be mad at us." A small pout crept onto his face at the thought.

"Come on, you big goof. Let's get to gym." I made my voice bright and cheerful just to see him smile.

"Alright shorty. Let's go show these humans how it's done." His smile was nowhere near as big and goofy as it used to be, but it's a start.

**A/N:** Chapter 7 is complete. Review and let me know what you think. Thank you to **SecretSuck **for the "A sad Emmett is a sad world" quote. I just couldn't resist using it after I read your review. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and even if you didn't thank you for reading my story. Em's POV will be in the next chapter, so don't worry about not getting to see it.

-DarkestTinkerbell


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I can't express how much it means to me that my readers are liking this story so much. I am sorry to say that my other story Forever is a Long Time is being discontinued. I am having a lot of problems trying to write that fic, so I decided to just focus on this one for right now.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight.

**(EmPOV)**

When I came out of the boy's locker room, I searched the gym for my tiny little sister. Instead, I found someone I've been wanting to see again for over a century. My Bella bear was in my gym class! I nearly screamed like a little girl with joy, but I restrained myself when I remembered that she wasn't too happy with us at the moment.

She was sitting at the very top of the bleachers, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. If I didn't know any better I would say she was asleep, but of course vampires can't sleep. All of a sudden her eyes snapped open and met mine. I knew that she was a human drinker, but to actually see the evidence was different. My little sister was a killer. The smile slipped off my face as she continued to stare at me, not moving.

I could smell Alice right outside the door that led from the locker rooms to the gym. I turned just as she walked in.

"Why didn't you tell me Bella would be in this class?" I whispered too fast for the humans to hear as she made her way over. Her eyes widened in surprise. I nodded my head to where Bella sat, still watching us. I knew she could hear us.

"I told you I can't see her anymore Em." Alice replied back just as fast as I had spoken. We saw Bella smirk when Alice finished talking. We both knew she could hear our conversation.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." I looked down sheepishly. "I wonder why you can't see her." I mused out loud.

"Because I do not wish for her to see my future. Just as I do not wish for you to be able to pick up my scent, for Edward to be able to read my mind, or for Jasper to feel my emotions. Things have changed in the last century since we've seen each other Cullens. I have changed." Alice and I were both surprised to hear Bella answer me. We turned to see that she had yet to look away from us, her smirk still I place.

"How do you do it Bells?" I asked in awe. I saw a flash of pain cross her face before she turned away. When she looked back towards Alice and I, her face was completely blank of emotion as were her eyes.

"That's for me to know." She replied.

"Oh come on. Tell me. Please?" I unleashed the full power of my pout on her, but it didn't have the same effect that it used to. She just shook her head.

"Okay everyone line up so I can take attendance." Coach Murdock called. Alice and I both went to stand next to Bella. I was on her right side, while Alice was on her left. I heard her sigh quietly.

"You Cullens don't give up easily, do you?" She muttered under her breath.

"Nope." I replied popping the p. Alice, on the other hand, just kept quiet. Bella once again shook her head.

After the coach took attendance, she split us into teams of three and told us we would be playing volleyball. I was paired with Bella and a Newton. He was just as annoying as his great grandfather Mike. He spent the whole time hitting on Bella. As we were walking to get changed he approached her once again.

"So Isabella, I was thinking you just need a real man to get you out of this carpet munching phase. A girl as hot as you can't really be a dyke." He puffed out his scrawny chest.

"Newton, if you want to be able to have kids in the future, I suggest you stay the fuck away from me. Do you understand?" She growled at him. I could tell that she wasn't breathing. She was trying to keep form ripping him to shreds, I would guess. I laughed at his terrified expression as he cupped himself protectively, before hurrying off to change.

"He looked like he was going to piss himself." I chuckled. I went to ruffle Bella's hair but she deftly avoided my hand.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't try to touch me." She said before she disappeared into the girl's locker room. I sighed. It was great to have Bella back, but it still wasn't the same as it used to be. I started thinking of ways to get her to give us another chance as I made my way to get changed as well.

**(BPOV)**

These Cullens never stop. I had a class with every one of them, and all they did was try to get me to forgive them. The hardest one to ignore was Alice. I thought I had gotten over her a long time ago, but seeing her again just brought all of those feelings back. I was still in love with her after all this time, but I refuse to allow them to get so close to me again. When I saw the tears in her eyes, the tears I had caused my long dead heart tugged painfully in my chest. Before I could stop myself I was apologizing to her.

The worst moment today though was when Emmett called me Bells. That was what Charlie used to call me. I missed my father. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. I felt like I was a horrible daughter. I pushed those thoughts aside. I didn't want to think about Charlie. It was too painful.

I made my way to my locker to get changed back into my normal clothes. I felt eyes on me, and when I turned to find them I met the golden eyed pixie's stare. Her eyes were so sad. I wanted to just sweep her into my arms in a hug until all the sadness left. No. I couldn't let myself get so close to her again. I couldn't let myself get close to any of them again. As I finished getting dressed Alice's scent got stronger.

I grabbed my leather jacket and my school bag form my locker before slamming it shut. I turned towards her. She was standing just behind me.

"Yes?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I made sure my face and voice did not betray any emotion. She flinched slightly before answering. I immediately felt bad for my harsh treatment of her, but she started to speak before I could think on it any longer.

"I was just wondering if you were still coming over." She replied in a timid voice.

"I said I would, didn't I?"

"Well yes, but-" I cut her off.

"Then I will be there." I turned and stalked out to my bike. I waited for the Cullens to leave before I followed them.

As I stopped in front of the big white house, memories from my human life started to flow into my mind. I remembered when I used to call this place my second home, when I used to call this family my second family. I once again pushed those thoughts out of my head. I sniffed the air and realized that Carlisle wasn't even here. I growled as the Cullen "kids" got out of Dickward's Volvo. I can't believe he still drives that thing. I looked right at Alice as I spoke.

"You lied to me. Carlisle isn't even here right now. Did you not think that you should mention that specific detail? You claim to love me. You claim that I am a part of this family. You claim that you want me to forgive you, yet the very first thing you do is lie to me? That doesn't seem like a good start to earning my forgiveness." I felt the most recent set of contacts dissolve from the venom in my eyes. They all took a step back at my, no doubt, obsidian eyes. I was furious. How dare she lie to me again? They don't care anymore than they did when I was a human. I vaguely heard Esme come out to see what the commotion was. I heard her gasp as she saw me, but I only had eyes for Alice at the moment.

"I'm sorry, but I knew you wouldn't come if I told you. I also knew that you would leave right after you spoke with Carlisle. I just wanted to give us a chance to talk to you, and make you see that we do care about you. That you are a part of this family. Please just give us a chance, Bella." Alice begged. I saw her eyes once again fill with tears because of me. My heart tugged painfully again.

"Fine. I shall stay till Carlisle gets here. After the meeting I make no promises." I dismounted my bike.

"Bella? Oh Bella I have missed you so much. I'm so sorry." Esme ran at me to try and hug me, but I used my shield to keep her from getting within five feet of me.

"So it was you that created that wall when we tried to follow you after you woke up." Jasper drawled.

"Yes Jasper. It was." I snapped.

"Why don't we go inside?" Esme suggested. I followed the Cullens into the house. Nothing had changed much since the last time I had been here, except for the fact that I was no longer human.

"So Bella, what have you been doing for the last century?" Esme asked. Her voice trembled slightly, a human would never have been able to hear the tremble.

"It's Isabella now." I responded with little emotion in my voice. I had gotten good at hiding my emotions over the years.

"Okay then, Isabella." She said.

"When will Carlisle be here?" I asked no one in particular.

"He'll be home in about two hours." Alice was the one to answer my question.

I merely nodded. _This is going to be a long two hours, _I thought.

**A/N:** So how was it? Good? Bad? You can always review and let me know :) Thanks.

-DarkestTinkerbell


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **The usual stuff…I don't own Twilight.

**(BPOV)**

I decided to go outside to get away from the awkward atmosphere in the living room. I was sitting on the railing of the front porch when I heard someone approaching my position. I took a sniff of the air to catch the scent, so I could identify the Cullen. I stiffened immediately when I smelled the honey, lilac, and sunshine scent of Edward. I sighed.

"Can we talk?" He quietly asked as he came up behind me.

"No." I replied without even glancing in his direction.

"Please Bella. Just give me another chance. I'm still in love with you, and I know that deep down you're still in love with me." I nearly gagged in disgust, but I was able to control myself. I whipped around to face him in less than a second.

"Listen to me Cullen, and listen well. I. Am. Not. In. Love. With. You. I never was. I was merely fascinated and infatuated with you, just like you were with me. You never loved me. You were curious as to why you could not read my mind, and my scent drew you in. That is all that was ever between us, and the sooner you realize that, the better it will be for everyone. I thought I loved you, but I was wrong. It took you leaving me for me to realize how I truly felt, and accept myself. In case you haven't noticed, Edward, I am gay. I like girls. I was scared and confused, so I convinced myself that I was in love with you. I never loved you as more than a friend and brother, but you ruined even that by leaving." I stared him straight in the eye as I spoke.

"This is just a phase Isabella." He scoffed completely ignoring the whole first part of my speech. "You will soon realize that we belong together."

"Are you trying to get your ass kicked by me again Cullen? If you keep on about this 'we belong together' shit, I will not hesitate to hurt you. We don't belong together, because I do not like boys. You are a boy. I do not like dicks. You have a dick. How much simpler can I say it?" I growled. He was really starting to get on my nerves.

"You are my mate Isabella. You will be with me. You're just angry about us leaving. How long will you hold that against us? It was a hundred years ago. I was just trying to protect you." I was sick of his pompous attitude.

"You call leaving me alone with a vampire hunting me, protecting me? Ha! Don't make me fucking laugh. You left because you got bored with your poor, little, pathetic human. Don't try to lie and say you love me, or that you left to protect me. If you had loved me you would have changed me. You would have made an effort to keep me around for the rest of eternity. So don't try and lie Edward. For once, give the truth a chance." As I was turning away from him, he reached out as if to grab my arm and pull me back around. However, my shield was up, stopping his hand inches from my arm.

"Don't walk away from me Isabella." He growled.

"Who do you think you are Edward? You have no right to order me around. That's all our relationship ever was. You telling me what to do, but I have news for you Edward; I'm not the pathetic human you left behind!" I shouted as I pushed him backwards. He crashed through the front door. I could see the rest of the Cullens standing inside, frozen in shock staring at Edward as he picked himself up off the floor. He growled at me, eyes becoming dark pools of night.

"I have every right. You are my mate. The women listen to the men in a relationship." He was glaring at me the whole time.

"Wrong answer Cullen." I snarled as I leapt at him. We both crashed to the ground this time. I was pinning him down, but he soon got out from under me. We both sank into crouches, circling each other to see who would make the first move.

"I'm sick of you and your attitude Edward. You need to learn some respect for women. Women are not objects to be owned by men. Every woman deserves to be treasured, and treated like a queen. They don't deserve someone like you, who thinks only his way is the right way. Who doesn't even take their opinion into account. I am so tired of you thinking we belong together. I don't like you! Get that through your fucking thick skull, before I beat it into you. If you want even a chance to earn my forgiveness, and friendship, then I suggest you leave me the fuck alone, before I kill you. When you can finally accept the fact that we will never be together, and start acting like a man, not a petulant child who didn't get his way, maybe I'll think anout forgiving you. You're wrong by the way. I'm not angry at you and your family anymore. I'm hurt and disappointed by you all. You were my boyfriend, and claimed to love me, yet you broke me so completely?" I turned to look at Alice next. "You were supposed to be my best friend and you just abandoned me. Did I ever even mean anything to you?"

Next, was Emmett. "You were the big brother I had always wanted. Brothers are supposed to protect their sisters. Not leave them behind."

I turned to Esme. "You were like my second mother. I loved you as if we shared blood, and you left like everyone else! I never imagined you could be so cold hearted, even if you are a vampire."

They were all just standing there speechless. My eyes then landed on Jasper.

"I don't blame you for what happened at my birthday. I do however blame you for leaving. I know we weren't that close because of you thirst, but I still loved you like a brother."

Rose was the last person I looked at. "Like I've said before, you are the only one I have any respect left for. You never cared about me. You never pretended I was a part of this family. You made sure I knew I wasn't welcomed. I should have listened to you, and never have gotten involved with you all."

My vision was blurry form tears that would never fall as I ran into the trees. I would come back for my meeting with Carlisle when the time came, I would also pick up my bike then. For now though, I just wanted to get away. From the pain. From the memories threatening to overwhelm me. From the family that had broken me so completely. From everything. I just needed to get away.

**A/N: **So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know. This chapter just wouldn't come out right. I rewrote it like five times. I just couldn't get it right. Oh well. I finally got a draft that I was happy with :) and sorry about it being so short. Like I said it was a hard chapter to write.

-DarkestTinkerbell


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Wow almost 90 reviews! Words can't even express how grateful I am to everyone who has read this story. I never thought my writing would be worth even 5 reviews and yet, here I am with a story that has almost 90. I wish I could just hug each and every one of my readers. But we'll just have to settle for a virtual hug. *hugs you all* :)

**Disclaimer:** You already know what I am going to say…I don't own any part of the Twilight Saga, except for the copies of the books I've bought.

**(APOV)**

I'm sure that if vampires could cry, we all would be blubbering right now. Bella's words were slowly cutting through everyone. All we could do was think about the daughter, the sister, or the love we left behind. I just wanted to curl up into a ball and never move again. I didn't though. Before I realized what I was doing, I was running through the forest after her. I didn't have a scent to follow, nor could I use my gift to find her, so I settled for following the muddy footprints her boots left on the Earth.

I found Bella tearing part of the forest apart. Broken trees littered the ground as she pulverized them with her fists. As I watched she dropped to her hands and knees, in the middle of the clearing she had made, dry sobbing. It broke my heart. Suddenly, there was a sharp gust of wind from behind me, blowing my scent towards her. Her head snapped up and her coal black eyes met my own golden ones.

"Bella…" I didn't even know what to say. I just wanted to take away all her pain. I just wanted to see her smile again. I wish I could go back and do everything different when it came to her.

"You were my best friend Alice. You were supposed to be there for me, no matter what, but you weren't. You left me. I needed you and you just left me! You threw me away like a piece of trash. Like I never meant a fucking thing to you. I love you Alice." She whispered, her voice betraying her pain. She was right, though. I was speechless, but then I noticed she had said she loves me, not loved.

"You said love. Do you still love me?" I asked quietly.

"Of course I do Alice. I love your whole family, but I refuse to get hurt again. I've tried to hate you all, but I just can't. I love you all too much." She broke the connection between our eyes as she whispered, "You have no idea how much I love you Alice."

"Give us another chance Bella. You love us, and we love you. Please, just give us another chance. Let's start with a clean slate. Forget about what happened in the past, and just live in the present and see where it goes. Please Bella just give us a chance to prove to you that we do love you. Give me the chance to prove that I love you." I was begging and I didn't even care. I wanted her to say yes so badly, it hurt. Our eyes connected once again, hers had taken on the ruby color again.

"A clean slate?" I nodded. "I could do that, except for Edward. He really has to work in order to earn my forgiveness. Okay, Alice. I'll give you all a chance, but if I tell you guys to fuck off then you will. Understand?"

A smile flashed onto my face. I couldn't help, but be excited. I finally have another chance. I've wanted this for over a century now, I couldn't believe it was finally happening. I didn't realize that my feet were moving towards her until I hit the invisible wall. I stumbled back, and was about to fall when I felt arms wrap around my waist to steady me.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"You're welcome." She replied.

I looked up into Bella's crimson eyes, and only then did I realize how close we were. Her face was inches away from mine. If my heart could beat, my pulse would be racing. I took a deep breath through my nose, and first the first time since Bella came back to Forks, I smelled her. She smelled like strawberries, and freesia. It was mouthwatering, but not in the sense it used to be. I had a different hunger for her now.

Her arms dropped when she realized how close we were, and she took a step back. I could no longer smell her sweet scent.

"How do you do that Bella?" I was referring to the invisible wall thing, and she knew it.

"How do you see the future? How does Jasper feel and manipulate emotions?" She shrugged her shoulder. "I'm gifted."

"Carlisle will be interested in this." I said. I checked the time on my phone. "We should get back. Carlisle will be home soon."

"Very well." Her voice had no emotion in it once again. I didn't like it. I didn't want her to hide her feelings from me, but I refrained from saying anything about it. She flashed off in the direction of the house, with me following on her heels. She was fast, even faster than Edward, who is the fastest in the family.

As we came upon the house we could hear the family talking. Carlisle was home and they were filling him in on what had happened.

As we walked into the house all conversation stopped. Nobody seemed to know what to say.

"Carlisle." Bella greeted him with a nod.

"Isabella. It's good to see you again." He replied in a gentle tone.

Her eyes flickered from face to face. When they landed on Edward, who was sulking on the couch, her features hardened.

"Everyone has told me that you hunt humans, and from the color of your eyes I can see they were correct. We have no problem with you being here, in fact we are overjoyed that you are here. However, I would like to request, that if you are going to continue to hunt the traditional way, that you do no hunt in this area. We would feel better if you would hunt out of state, if you do not mind. Also, we can always help you to switch to our diet, if you so choose." Carlisle stated in a business like tone, getting straight to the point.

"I have no problems hunting out of state, and if I so choose to change my diet I would not need your help." She retorted in the same tone.

"Very well then." I could tell that the patriarch of our family was bursting with curiosity. He wanted to ask about her shield.

"Ask your questions Carlisle. I know you want to." Bella pronounced.

"This shield thing you have, how does it work? How are you able to block your scent, and Alice's and Jasper's abilities now?" Carlisle rattled the questions off.

I heard Bella sigh quietly before walking over to the couch Edward was not sitting on, and sitting down.

"I'm not exactly sure how it works. I just know that it does. It's like the shield that hides my thoughts from Edward, can be solidified into a physical wall of sorts. I block my scent by covering my body with a thin layer of the physical aspect of my shield, and I'm assuming that is what blocks Jasper's and Alice's powers as well. Like I said though, I'm not entirely sure how it works." She explained.

"That's interesting. What all can you do with the mental and physical aspects of your shield?" This time it was Jasper who asked the question, as Carlisle nodded his head.

"I can block any mental power. I can also extend my shield over others, and protect them as well as myself. Both physically and mentally. I can also remove my shield from my mind completely. I could allow someone to read my thoughts, or Jane to hurt me, if I wished to. The physical part has little limitations." As she spoke Jane's name I wondered when she had met the Volturi.

"When did you meet the Volturi?" I asked.

I saw her body stiffen, before she answered.

"Many, many years ago. I was travelling through Italy, when I ran into Heidi on her way back from hunting. She invited me to visit the castle. She thought the ancients would like to meet me, since they had never met me before. I accepted. Aro wanted me to join the guard, because he wanted a shield. He already has Renata, but he doesn't have anyone who can shield mental abilities. I never told him that I could extend my shield, nor that I could remove it, or even about the physical part. I knew he would never let me decline his offer if he knew all of that. So I kept it to myself, and declined the offer to join."

It seemed like there was something she wasn't telling us, but we were all smart enough to not push her.

"So why are you being civil to us now?" Rose asked.

"I decided that I would give you all the chance to earn my forgiveness. A clean slate so to speak. I'm tired of being angry all the time. I've spent the last hundred years or so being angry. Since we're going to be in close proximity to each other for at least the next year, I figured I would give you all a chance." Again Bella spoke with little emotion.

"Bells! That's awesome! I promise you won't regret this decision." Emmett boomed with a giant smile on his face, his dimples on full display for the first time in a long time.

I hope for everyone's sake that she doesn't regret it, because then she will probably be out of our lives for good.

**A/N: **So Bella's giving the Cullens a chance finally. Who's happy about that? I know I am haha. I wanted to get a little Bellice time in this chapter. I know it wasn't a lot, but it's a start right? Bella isn't going to open up completely right away, but she's starting to heal the wounds inflicted on her soul by the Cullens. Review and let me know what you think. Thanks :)

-DarkestTinkerbell


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I just wanted to let y'all know that if you have any questions feel free to ask. You can leave a review or PM me. I'll answer to the best of my ability. Now, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I would be on some beach, sipping a margarita, and just chilling :P

**(BPOV)**

I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I wanted to do something to take away the pain. So I destroyed part of the forest. I smashed trees and rocks with my fist. I was a whirlwind of destruction.

I sank to my hands and knees. Not for the first time, I wished that I still had the ability to cry, but I had to settle for dry sobbing. I felt exhausted, which was weird since vampires can't get tired. I wasn't tired physically, but mentally. A sudden gust of wind alerted me to the fact that I was no longer alone.

I knew that scent. It was Alice. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? They did it before. Why are they so insistent on becoming a part of my life again? I lifted my head and immediately found myself lost in her golden eyes, like I had been so many times before as a human.

"Bella…" She whispered. She looked at me as if her heart was breaking. I felt my anger and pain come back once again.

"You were my best friend Alice. You were supposed to be there for me, no matter what, but you weren't. You left me. I needed you and you just left me! You threw me away like a piece of trash. Like I never meant a fucking thing to you. I love you Alice." I whispered the last part.

"You said love. Do you still love me?" Her voice was quiet, as if she feared my answer. I laughed internally. How could I not love her? Even after everything she has done to me I still love her and her family.

"Of course I do Alice. I love your whole family, but I refuse to get hurt again. I've tried to hate you all, but I just can't. I love you all too much." I admitted. "You have no idea how much I love you Alice." I said quietly as I broke the connection of our eyes. I didn't want her to see what I really meant.

"Give us another chance Bella. You love us, and we love you. Please, just give us another chance. Let's start with a clean slate. Forget about what happened in the past, and just live in the present and see where it goes. Please Bella just give us a chance to prove to you that we do love you. Give me the chance to prove that I love you." She was practically begging for another chance for her and her family. I looked into her eyes again, and I could see how much she wanted this. She just wanted another chance.

"A clean slate?" She nodded, her spiky hair flopping with the movement. She looked so cute. I shook my head slightly to clear those thoughts from it.

"I could do that, except for Edward. He really has to work in order to earn my forgiveness. Okay, Alice. I'll give you all a chance, but if I tell you guys to fuck off then you will. Understand?" I highly doubted that Edward would earn my forgiveness anytime soon, but I was sick of pushing them away all the time. I can't believe I'm actually going to admit this, even in my head, but Edward was right. All this happened over a hundred years ago. I think it was time I gave the Cullens a second chance. I saw a smile appear on Alice's face as she raced towards me. Unfortunately for her, I had my shield up and she wasn't able to get within a foot of me. I saw her hit the wall, and stumble backwards from her momentum. Without thinking I dropped my physical shield completely, and wrapped my arms around her waist to stop her from falling.

"Thanks." She mumbled. If she was human her face would be bright red from her embarrassment.

"You're welcome."

As I looked down I realized this had been a mistake. Our faces were inches apart. I heard her inhale through her nose, and then look slightly surprised. I'm guessing it was because she could finally smell my scent for the first time in a century. I dropped my arms, and quickly took a step back to keep from doing something I would regret. When she was in my arms, everything felt right and perfect for the first time in so long. Her scent was all I could smell, and it was mouthwatering. Not in a food sense though. She smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. Sweet and spicy. I wrapped my shield around me again, only a thin layer this time though. Just enough to cover my scent.

"How do you do that Bella?" I knew that she was referring to my shield, since she could no longer smell me.

"How do you see the future? How does Jasper feel and manipulate emotions?" I shrugged before continuing, "I'm gifted." I left it at that.

"Carlisle will be interested in this." She said as she checked something on her phone. "We should get back. Carlisle will be home soon." As soon as she mentioned going back, I schooled my expression and voice into an emotionless mask again.

"Very well." I began the run back to her house. When we got within range of the house, I could hear everyone filling Carlisle in on what had happened. As Alice and I walked in, the flow of conversation stopped. All of the Cullens just stared at me, not knowing what to say.

"Carlisle." I nodded in his direction.

"Isabella. It's good to see you again." He replied. As I glance around the room, I noticed that everyone had a hurt expression on their face. I guess the truth does hurt. As my eyes landed on Edward, who was brooding like always, my jaw clenched in anger.

"Everyone has told me that you hunt humans, and from the color of your eyes I can see they were correct. We have no problem with you being here, in fact we are overjoyed that you are here. However, I would like to request, that if you are going to continue to hunt the traditional way, that you do no hunt in this area. We would feel better if you would hunt out of state, if you do not mind. Also, we can always help you to switch to our diet, if you so choose." Carlisle stated in a business like tone, getting straight to the point.

"I have no problems hunting out of state, and if I so choose to change my diet I would not need your help." I responded in the same tone.

"Very well then." I could tell that he wanted to ask about my shield.

"Ask your questions Carlisle. I know you want to."

"This shield thing you have, how does it work? How are you able to block your scent, and Alice's and Jasper's abilities now?" Carlisle rattled the questions off.

I sighed quietly before walking over to the couch Edward was not sitting on, and sitting down.

"I'm not exactly sure how it works. I just know that it does. It's like the shield that hides my thoughts from Edward, can be solidified into a physical wall of sorts. I block my scent by covering my body with a thin layer of the physical aspect of my shield, and I'm assuming that is what blocks Jasper's and Alice's powers as well. Like I said though, I'm not entirely sure how it works." I explained.

"That's interesting. What all can you do with the mental and physical aspects of your shield?" This time it was Jasper who asked the question, as Carlisle nodded his head.

"I can block any mental power. I can also extend my shield over others, and protect them as well as myself. Both physically and mentally. I can also remove my shield from my mind completely. I could allow someone to read my thoughts, or Jane to hurt me, if I wished to. The physical part has little limitations."

"When did you meet the Volturi?" Alice asked.

I regretted mentioning Jane's name. I didn't want to talk about the Volturi. However, I have to now since I mentioned them. I hated when someone mentioned something, then decided not to finish talking about it. It annoyed me.

"Many, many years ago. I was travelling through Italy, when I ran into Heidi on her way back from hunting. She invited me to visit the castle. She thought the ancients would like to meet me, since they had never met me before. I accepted. Aro wanted me to join the guard, because he wanted a shield. He already has Renata, but he doesn't have anyone who can shield mental abilities. I never told him that I could extend my shield, nor that I could remove it, or even about the physical part. I knew he would never let me decline his offer if he knew all of that. So I kept it to myself, and declined the offer to join."

Aro was persistent in his offering, though. I couldn't go anywhere near Italy without being invited to visit the castle of the rulers of our world. Although, there are some perks to going to Volterra. I internally smirked as I thought of Heidi. We were what you would call friends with benefits I guess. A lot of the male Volturi guards didn't like the fact that I was gay. I had to almost kill Felix while I was visiting the castle once.

"So why are you being civil to us now?" Rose asked. I wouldn't have thought she would be the one to ask that. I knew she didn't like me, so what should it matter to her?

"I decided that I would give you all the chance to earn my forgiveness. A clean slate so to speak. I'm tired of being angry all the time. I've spent the last hundred years or so being angry. Since we're going to be in close proximity to each other for at least the next year, I figured I would give you all a chance." I didn't want to get their hopes up that I would stick around for longer than this school year.

"Bells! That's awesome! I promise you won't regret this decision." Emmett boomed with a giant smile on his face, his dimples on full display.

"We shall see Emmett, but don't call me Bells." I told him.

"Awe. Why not? That's what I always called you." I almost laughed at his pout.

"Still the overgrown man child huh Em? Do you remember who else used to call me that all the time?" I was hoping that he would get it without me having to say it. I watched as his pout turned into a confused expression as he thought about it.

"Charlie." Alice breathed. I looked at her, and she had a sympathetic look on her beautiful face. _You have to stop thinking like that, _I mentally scolded myself.

"Oh god. I'm sorry Bella. I didn't even think about that." Emmett looked like he was afraid that I would disappear again just because of his mistake. He looked so sad, it broke my heart to see the big teddy bear like that.

"Don't worry about it Emmett." I answered.

"Bella?" I looked towards the pixie that had called my name and raised an eyebrow.

"Can we talk? Alone?" She glared at Edward as she finished speaking.

"Yeah. Sure." I responded. I got up and followed her outside.

"I know a place where we can go to be alone. Follow me." She said as she got ready to run.

"Wait." She turned back towards me at the sound of my voice. I wrapped my shield around her, to conceal her scent and block her thoughts from her mind reading prick of a brother.

"Okay we can go now." I declared once I was finished.

"What did you do?" She inquired.

"I just projected my shield to cover you as well as myself." I replied.

"Wait. So-"

"Your thoughts, emotions, and scent are all hidden." I cut her off.

"Whoa." She breathed. "Well let's go then." She exclaimed as she shot off into the forest. I chuckled at her exuberance. I had missed her. I chased after her, since I could still follow her scent. While we were both shielded we could smell each other, but others couldn't pick up our scents. She could actually use her gift on me while she was protected by my shield as well. I didn't let her know that though.

I followed her to a small meadow in the middle of the forest. It was a tad smaller than the one Edward took me to all those years ago. I vaguely recognized it though. I wonder why. I watched as Alice stopped in the exact middle, and gracefully sank to the ground. The sun decided to make an appearance for the first time today. A ray shone down on her, throwing rainbows around the clearing. I was still hidden in the shadows of the trees so the sun couldn't touch me. I remembered when I had seen Edward in the sun. I had been awed and thought he was beautiful. Alice's beauty transcended the mortal world. She was a goddess sent to walk the Earth. She had to be.

I slowly made my way towards her and sank down across from her, about two feet away. I paid no attention to the sunlight being reflected off my skin. I couldn't take my eyes from the gorgeous sight in front of me. I didn't even realize I was smiling until her breathtaking smile lit up her face. I felt as if I could look at her for eternity and never tire of it.

_I have got it bad for her, _I thought.

**A/N: **So you're not going to hate me for leaving it there now are you? No? Good :) Well, that was chapter eleven. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you did, review and let me know. If you didn't, well review and let me know. I personally like this chapter, but everyone has their own opinions. Thank you for reading and I hope you come back for more :P

-Tink


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I just want to say if you don't have anything nice to say, or if your review has nothing to do with the story, then don't say anything at all. Especially if you're going to use a derogatory remark. Also, if you do not like the idea of two girls being together then don't read my story. So, to whoever reviewed as a guest on Chapter Eleven asking if I was a "dyke" and "messed up" learn to have some respect for other people. Just because you don't agree with someone's life choice doesn't give you the right to call them names. And don't ask if I'm messed up, I'm not the one going around calling someone who I know nothing about names. Thank you to everyone else who reviewed though. Anyway, on with Chapter Twelve.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**(BPOV)**

"So Bella, how have you been? I mean it's been a century since we last saw each other." She chuckled slightly, as if trying to cover the pain I could clearly hear in her voice. I sighed lightly.

"I've been okay. I've been traveling the world, seeing different places." I shrugged as I looked up at the green treetops standing out against the dreary sky.

"That's nice. Where all have you visited?" I could hear the slight smile in her voice, and as I looked at her flawless face there was indeed a small smile on her lips.

"I've seen the Great Wall of China. I've seen the pyramids of Egypt, including the Great Pyramid of Giza. I've climbed Mount Kilimanjaro in Tanzania. I've toured the Alexander Palace, once the home of the Romanov Dynasty in Russia. I've been to the top of the Eiffel Tower. I've seen Stonehenge, and the Coliseum. I've watched the Aurora Borealis from the North Pole itself. No matter the number of places I have seen over the years, I still no longer have a home. I've gotten used to that feeling though." I avoid looking at her as I say this. I don't want to see her reaction to my words. I did not, however, expect her to growl quietly. I turned to face her in shock. Her beautiful features were twisted with anger, and pain.

"If you feel like that, then why are you so reluctant to let us give you a home? Why make yourself even more miserable when you have a solution to your problems right in front of you? You love us and we love you, yet you will not let us help you. You won't let us give you a home. Why? I know we made a mistake, but will you honestly hold it against us for the rest of eternity? You're giving us a second chance to know you, but you won't give us a second chance to give you a home and a family? I just don't get it Bella!" She screamed at me. I sat there not moving, not even breathing, as I watched her eyes darken in anger and frustration. I had never seen Alice like this. Her expression was heartbreaking, and I just wanted to wipe it off of her face. Instead I felt my own anger rise.

"How would you feel if you were in my place Alice? If the people you thought of as family just left you without a single word of goodbye? If you found out that the person you love with everything that you are, didn't care? Do you know how hard that was for me? No, you don't. They would never leave you behind. You're one of them. You're a part of their family. I was nothing to you guys. That's how it felt at least. I know you say that's not true, but how would you feel if you went through what I did?" I spat the words in her face. She didn't say anything, and as I watched I saw her face soften.

"Eternity isn't long enough to show you how sorry I am for leaving you. That was the biggest mistake me and the rest of them ever made." She turned her face away from me. I didn't want to lose sight of her gorgeous features, so without thinking I reached over, grabbed her chin, and turned her back to face me. As our eyes reconnected I noticed how close our faces, and more importantly, our lips were to each other. I could feel her cool breath wafting over my lips. I saw her eyes flicker down to my lips before looking into my own once again.

"Bella? Earlier when you said I had no idea how much you love me what did you mean?" She whispered as her gaze bore into mine. I closed my eyes briefly as I swallowed. Should I tell her and get it over with, or should I play it off as best friend kind of love? Those two choices bounced around inside my head. I didn't know what to do. I opened my eyes again to see her still staring at me intensely.

"I just meant that you're my best friend Alice." I whispered. Disappointment and hurt flashed in her eyes. I couldn't bear the thought of hurting and disappointing her. Before I even knew what I was doing I leaned forward and brushed her lips with mine. I felt her freeze at the contact and immediately pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, but the truth is that I'm in love with you Alice. I have been since the moment I first saw you across the cafeteria over a hundred years ago. I was so scared and confused about having feelings for another girl, that I convinced myself that they weren't real. I liked Edward as a friend and nothing more, but I convinced myself that what I was feeling for you was directed at him. After you all left though I learned to accept myself. I learned that liking girls is nothing to be afraid of. It's just who I am." If I was human, my heart would be racing and my face would be flushed red in embarrassment and nervousness, my palms would be sweaty, but I am so glad I left that part of humanity behind me.

Before I had a chance to say another word a pair of soft, smooth, and warm lips crashed down on mine. I was shocked, but not enough to kiss back. Our mouths moved in a perfect rhythm like they were made to dance with the others. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip requesting entrance. I wanted to taste her, in more ways than one, but I would settle for this way for now. She moaned as our tongues touched for the very first time. There was a short battle for dominance, which I ended up winning in the end. Soon my brain had caught up with my actions, and I realized what we were doing. I pulled back as soon as I did. I promised myself I wouldn't just jump into something like this. It's too soon, and the old wounds aren't fully healed yet.

"Alice, we can't do this. I can't do this. I'm not going to get hurt by you again. I refuse to get hurt by you again. I didn't survive it the last time and I won't survive it this time. We can be friends, but that's all. I'm sorry. I should never have kissed you in the first place." I avoided looking at her, because I didn't want her to see how much this was breaking my heart to say. I also didn't want to see how much I hurt her by saying it.

"You don't get it do you Bella? I've been in love with you since before I even met you. Ever since my very first vision of you. If you love me and I love you I don't see why we shouldn't at least try." She sounded like she would have tears pouring down her face if such a thing wasn't impossible. I didn't know what to do. I was conflicted. We could try to be together and I could possibly get hurt by her again, or we could just be friends and we could both be hurt by my actions. I felt like banging my head on the forest floor.

"I have a suggestion. Why don't we just start as friends and let the chips fall where they may? If we are meant to be together then things will work out that way. If not then we'll at least be friends. I just need you in my life Bella. If all I can have is friendship from you then I will be happy, as long as you're in my life. Please Bella. Just please." She begged after she saw that I wasn't going to answer any time soon. I thought about it, and figured that would probably be the best solution.

"Okay." I breathed out as I looked into her shining golden eyes again. I saw a hint of joy enter them at my words. She opened her arms for a hug. I hesitated for only a split second before wrapping my arms around her waist as hers snaked around my neck. I couldn't help but notice how perfectly we fit together. _What have I gotten myself into this time? _ I mentally sighed.

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the wait. I have been super busy at work and I just haven't had the time to write this up. Well, review and let me know if this chapter was good or not :) Thanks.

-Tink


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I figured since I made my lovely readers wait so long for the last chapter, I would write this one a little quicker. Don't get used to this though. I'm only able to do this because I don't have to work today :)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the Twilight Saga then I wouldn't ever have to work, but like I mentioned up in my A/N I unfortunately do have to work.

**(APOV)**

I'm finally making progress with Bella. She admitted that she is in love with me. I'm gonna do everything in my power to make her mine. The first thing I want to do though, is to get her to stop hunting humans. I was brought out of my thoughts by a throat being cleared. As I took in my surroundings, I realized that I had yet to let go of Bella. I dropped my arms from around her neck and took a step back. As I did I realized that I could smell her scent again. My mouth watered with venom at the sweet smell. I swallowed the bitter tasting liquid.

"We should get back Ali." My heart soared at the nickname. I hadn't heard her call me that since she was human.

"Well I was going to hunt first. You're welcome to join me if you want." I was silently praying that she would say yes. I tried to get a vision of her decision, and to my surprise I saw her saying yes. I was so shocked that I had actually gotten a vision of her that I didn't hear her actually give her answer.

"Ali? Alice? What did you see?" Bella was waving her hand in front of my face trying to get my attention. I quickly grabbed her wrist to stop the annoying movement.

"I saw you. I tried to get a vision of your answer and I did. How?" I asked without letting go of her hand.

"It's because you're protected by my shield right now." She responded while looking at our connected hands. Did she feel the electricity shooting through her body at the contact like I did?

"Oh. Okay. Well let's go hunt." I dropped her hand, immediately missing the contact, and shot off into the forest in such of dinner. I could hear her following me. I scented a herd of elk off to my right and took off after them. As I got to the clearing they were in I stopped and crouched at the tree line. My eyes fell on the pulsing vein in the side of the male's throat. I gave myself over to my instincts. A deep growl bubbled up from my chest. The elk became aware that they were in danger from a predator and quickly ran off into the forest. I gave chase; they would never be able to out run me. I leaped onto the male's back and snapped his neck so he didn't feel unnecessary pain. My teeth cut through skin, and muscle, and tissue like it was melted butter. After I had drained him dry, I cleaned up my mess. Once I was finished with that I was going to go find Bella, but I didn't get a chance.

I felt someone tackle me from behind, and pin me to the ground. A growl slipped out from between my teeth. All of a sudden I heard the most beautiful sound ever. Laughter bounced around the forest from the person sitting on my back. My growl suddenly cut off as I listened to it.

"Never let your guard down Ali. What if I had been an enemy?" Bella questioned as she got up off of me. I turned over to my back, and took the hand she offered me.

"Why didn't I get a vision?" I asked as I brushed the dirt and leaves off of my clothes and out of my hair.

"I took my shield off of you." She smirked at me, and then looked up at the sky. "What time is it?" She wondered.

"It's almost six in the morning." I answered after checking my phone.

"I should probably get home. We have school at seven fifteen, and I need to go get cleaned up." I looked at her eyes for the first time since she agreed to go hunting with me. They were no longer ruby; they were a weird orange color.

"Why don't you get ready at our place?"

"My clothes are at my house Alice." She chuckled. Her face was the most open I have seen it since she was human. She was smiling and laughing more. I hope she stays like this forever. I missed this Bella.

"You could borrow some clothes." I really didn't want her to leave. What if she goes back to being guarded and angry once she does?

"I'll see you at school Alice." She smiled a breathtaking smile before dashing off towards my house, to get her bike. I sighed as I ran after her.

"Thank you for having me over Carlisle and Esme. It wasn't as bad as I was expecting." Bella's voice floated to me as I came upon the house, accompanied by a small laugh.

"It was our pleasure Isabella." Esme replied.

"Call me Bella, Esme."

"Then it was our pleasure Bella." I could hear the smile in my mother's voice.

"Don't be a stranger Bella." Emmett boomed. As I walked into the living room I saw my overgrown child of a brother scoop her up into a bone breaking hug and spin her around.

"Emmett put me down this instant!" She cried. Instead he decided to throw her up into the air and catch her, but she had a different plan. As she was in the air she planted a foot against the top of Em's head and pushed off. She did a complete backflip and landed in a perfect crouch with a smirk on her face.

I felt the beginning of a vision and let it take me away.

_Bella was still smirking at Emmett, while in a crouch. Then all of a sudden she had jumped clear over his head. As she was in the air she twisted so she was looking at his back. I saw her hand flash out and grab the waistband of his boxers that was visible above his jeans. With one quick jerk she had given him a wedgie. He yelled with surprise._

I came out of the vision laughing. I saw everyone glance at me with confused faces. Bella just grinned mischievously. Then my vision started playing out in real life.

"Oh come on Bells. Why'd you have to give me a wedgie?" Emmett pouted as he tried to fix his underwear.

"You deserved it Em." She grinned. Everyone was laughing at this point.

"How are you so fast Bella? You're even faster than Edward." I could see that everyone agreed with Jasper's observation. She was faster than Edward, and Edward is quite fast.

She shrugged. "I really don't know why. It's just how I'm made." She chuckled slightly. Everyone's faces were lit up with happiness at the sound. They were all glad that she was more easy going than she was earlier.

"Why can't I read you Alice?" Bella must still have her shield over me if Edward can't read my mind.

"I'm blocking her. I wanted to let her see what I planned on doing to Emmett, and I just forgot to take my shield off of her." Bella explained with a clenched jaw. She's still not happy with him.

"Well could you take it down?" He asked.

"No I don't think I will. I kind of like this arrangement. As a matter of fact, I'm going to block all the family from you. It's about time they have privacy in their own thoughts. You don't need to know what they are thinking about all the time. It's time for you to get a lesson in reality. It's for you to see how normal people feel every day." She told him. I could see the muscle in Edward's jaw jump as he clenched it in anger.

"Thank you Bella. I've been wanting privacy form him since I joined the family." Rosalie spoke with such gratitude in her voice.

All the other Cullen children nodded in agreement with her. Edward just stormed upstairs and slammed the door to his room.

"Well I must be going. I have to get ready for school and everything. I'll see you guys there." With one last smile she was gone.

"Well she sure has changed since we first saw her yesterday." Jazz said.

"That she has Jazz." I replied. "Well I'm going to go get ready for school as well." I raced upstairs. As I looked at myself in the mirror I noticed that I couldn't stop smiling. Ever since Bella told me she's in love with me I hadn't been able to wipe the smile off my face.

When we got to school, I immediately started searching the parking lot for Bella, but she wasn't here yet. All of my siblings except for Jasper had already headed to class by the time she showed up, since there were only a few minutes left before the bell rang. I heard the purr of her bike's engine getting closer and closer. I turned to watch her as she pulled in and parked next to Fuckward's Volvo.

"Hey." She nodded to us as she got off her bike. It really was a beautiful bike and I could see Jazz practically drooling over it. I nudged him with my elbow. I took the time to check out what Bella was wearing today. She had on guys khaki cargo shorts, a tight black t-shirt that read 'I'm with awesome' in bright green and had an arrow pointing up, with a rainbow studded belt, black and green DC shoes, a black and green Superman flat bill hat, and mirrored Aviator glasses. She looked pretty damn good if I say so myself. I'd totally do her. Wow I sound like a horny teenage boy. I laughed at myself mentally.

"Hey. I like your outfit." I told her.

"Do you only think about clothes Alice?" She laughed to show me that she was just joking.

"We should get to class. We only have a minute left before the bell rings." Jasper spoke up after he finally was able to tear his eyes away from her bike.

"Alright. Let's go then."

We started to walk towards the front doors, but before we could make there we were stopped by Tom Yorkie.

"Hey Alice. I-I was just uh w-wondering if maybe y-you would like to g-go to the m-m-movies with uh me this Friday?" He stuttered out. I was surprised when I heard a low growl coming from Bella. I looked over at her and saw her giving the poor boy a death glare. Uh oh. Time to get her away from the human. Tom followed my glance and as soon as he saw the expression on her face he nearly pissed himself. He turned back to me. I saw Jasper grab Bella's arm and drag her away.

"I'm sorry Tom, but I don't like you like that. I really am sorry." I felt kind of bad for the kid, but I was telling the truth. There's only one person I like as more than a friend and her name is Bella.

"Oh. Okay. That's cool." He muttered before turning to go back to his friends. I quickly went to class before I was late. As I sat down I pulled my phone out and texted Jasper.

_Is Bella okay? _I sent.

_Yeah she's fine. She was feeling a lot of jealousy towards that boy lol. _Oh yeah. She has her shield around all of us so he can feel her emotions again.

Awe she was jealous? That's so cute. Getting her to go out with me might be easier than I thought.

**A/N: **Well what did you think guys? Personally, I like this chapter. If you agree, review. If you disagree, review. Thank you :)

-Tink


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I know I said not to get used to me updating so quick, but I just couldn't resist writing this down.I am just in a writing mood today. The little plot bunnies are driving me insane haha. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as you have the rest of them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**(BPOV)**

I can't believe that pathetic human boy had the nerve to ask MY Alice out on a date! She is mine, you fool. You have absolutely no chance with her! Oh just the very thought of her even thinking about going out with him makes my body boil with anger.

_Technically, she's not your Alice. You have no claim to her, just as she has no claim to you._

Oh shut up you stupid little rational voice. I am not in the mood for you. Does hearing voices in your head make you crazy?

_Probably._

Didn't I tell you to shut up little voice? I sighed as I realized I was arguing with myself. Being alone for all those years must have fucked with my mind. I shook my head as if to clear my thoughts. I was pulled from my mental conversation by my teacher asking me what year President Lincoln was assassinated.

"1865 Miss." She nodded to me before moving on to her next victim.

"Are you okay?" I looked at Jasper from the corner of my eyes, only to see his face twisted in concern. I sighed again before answering him.

"I'm fine Jasper. Just thinking is all. I appreciate your concern." I smiled a small smile at him.

"You were jealous this morning." He stated rather than asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You forget I can feel your emotions as clearly as you, yourself, do. You were jealous when that boy asked Alice out." I hate this empath. I remained quiet. I didn't know what I could say to get out of this one.

"You're in love with Alice, right? You have been since the moment you locked eyes with her on that first day in the cafeteria. I know that. You know that. The question is does she know that?" Why must he be so observant?

I sighed once again. "Yes. She does actually. I told her this morning, but we agreed to just be friends for now, and just let the chips fall where they may."

"You love her. I know she loves you. Why wait? I don't understand. Anyone with eyes can see you and her are made to be together. Why fight fate any longer than you already have Bella? Why make both you and Alice more miserable, by always wanting more but never having the nerve to embrace love? You're afraid Bella, and I understand that, but you can't let fear dictate your life. I know we have eternity, but do you want to spend eternity wishing that you would have done something sooner if you hadn't been afraid? Because make no mistake you two will be together one day. Its destiny, you are soul mates."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. The truth is that I never really planned to start anything beyond friendship with Alice. I didn't want to give her my heart again, I didn't want to take the chance of getting hurt, but honestly she has always had my heart. My own heart hasn't been in my possession wince the moment I first saw my little pixie. Jasper is right. Why fight fate any longer? It's just so hard to open up to her again after what happened in the past. I still think we will be better off just being friends right now. If it develops into more then I will gladly welcome it, but for now all we need is friendship.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone tapping my shoulder. I turned to look at Jasper questioningly.

"The bell rang thirty seconds ago." He chuckled. I looked around and noticed everyone leaving the room. I gathered my stuff, nodded my thanks to Jasper, and set off towards my second period with the oh-so-lovely Rose.

"Hey." She said quietly as I sat down.

"Hi." I replied just as quiet.

"So I just wanted to thank you for shielding our thoughts form Edward. It's nice to finally have some privacy to think freely. Can I ask how long you're going to keep it up?" I was still somewhat lost in my thoughts of my relationship with Alice. I was barely paying attention to what Rosalie was saying, but I replied nonetheless.

"It's no problem really. It's about time someone put him in his place, and I just happen to be the one with the power to do it. Nevertheless, you are quite welcome. As for how long, I really have no idea. Until I feel he has learned his lesson."

What if Alice's feelings for me aren't real? What if she just thinks she's in love with me, but really isn't? Or what if the Cullens are just playing me? Would they do that? I don't think so, but I didn't think they would the last time either. Is Jasper right about it being destiny? Am I overthinking this?

_Yes._ Great, the stupid little voice is back.

"You do realize that could take quite some time. It is Edward we're talking about here. Does that mean you are willing to stay for a while?" I vaguely heard her ask, as I was too immersed in my thoughts.

"Yeah sure." I say without even thinking. As the realization of what I just said sinks in, I see the truth in it. I am willing to stick around for a while. What are these Cullens doing to me? I haven't felt like this since my transformation. I haven't wanted to settle down. I hadn't wanted to love anyone. I was completely fine by myself. Well, that's not true. I was terribly lonely. I never had anyone to share the amazing places I had been to with.

"Bella?" I feel Rosalie poke my side. I jump slightly because I wasn't expecting the touch. I really must have been out of it if she was able to surprise me. I turn to her with my eyebrow raised, asking her what's up.

"Are you okay? You seem really distracted today." She looked genuinely concerned for me.

"Fine, just thinking." I answer her curtly. I don't want to talk about it. I just want to forget about it. Why did Jasper have to get me started thinking on this? I need to block him again. I don't want him feeling my emotions anymore.

The bell rang suddenly. Oh great, Edward's in my next class. This is going to be fun. Enter sarcasm. I sigh; I seem to be doing that a lot lately. I walk into Spanish to find Edward already seated in his chair. I sit as far away from him as possible. Surprisingly he doesn't try to talk to me. I wonder what his problem is, so I can make sure he never fixes it. I like this new Edward. Spanish and my next two classes flew right by, and soon it was lunchtime. I had a choice to make. I could either go to the cafeteria and sit with the Cullens. I could go to the cafeteria and sit by myself, or I could just not go to the cafeteria and just sit outside. I think I'll take the third option.

I walked outside and headed towards the rarely used picnic benches. I hopped up onto one and laid down the middle of it lengthwise. It was drizzling lightly, and the smell of the wet forest was so overpowering that I didn't know someone was standing watching me until they spoke.

"Hey."

**A/N: **So what did you think? Who came to talk to Bella? You'll just have to wait and see the next time I update :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did. I really loved this chapter for some reason lol. Well until next time dear readers!

-Tink


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Well, I have closed the poll asking who the person at the end of the last chapter should be because I had the craving to continue writing the story. So I'm going to use the results I have gotten so far. Thank you to everyone who voted and to those who didn't thank you for just reading the story. Anyway, time to move forward in the story. Are you guys ready? I know I am haha.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight is all Stephenie Meyer's doing, not mine.

**(APOV)**

I was sitting in my fifth period class wishing time would go faster so that I could see Bella again. I hope she will sit with me and the others at lunch today. Right as the bell rang to release us to lunch I got a quick vision of Bella deciding to go outside for lunch today. Hmm, this would be a perfect opportunity to spend some time alone with her.

I sent a quick text to Jazz telling him that I wouldn't be coming to lunch today, because I had something more important to take care of.

_Have fun with Bella ;)_

I laughed quietly at his text as I began to make my way towards the picnic table I knew Bella would be at. When I got within five feet of her I stopped. I just stood there watching her for a few minutes. I was surprised that she didn't immediately acknowledge my presence. Her eyes were closed and for a minute she looked like the old Bella. Her face was open and peaceful. I finally decided to say something.

"Hey." My voice was low so as to not startle her.

I watched as she slowly sat up and turned to face me. She had put in her contacts today, but the color was an odd one no longer the violet color they were when her eyes were crimson. She set her feet on the bench as she leaned her elbows on her knees.

"Hey." She replied just as quietly as I had spoken.

"May I sit?" I gestured to the empty spot next to her.

"No. That seat is taken." A small smirk appeared on her lips. Her eyes were dancing with a small amount of amusement. I decided to play along. I pouted.

"Awe, by who? I really wanted to sit next to a pretty girl like you." I added a wink.

"Well, you see there is the beautiful little pixie that I want sitting next to me."

"Oh really? Anyone I know?" I asked as I took the seat anyway, and bumped her shoulder with mine.

"No. I don't think you know her. Her name is Alice, and she is quite short only about five feet even. She has short, messy, black hair. She's absolutely gorgeous, and I can't seem to keep her out of my thoughts." Her voice had started out light and playful, but by the end she was dead serious as she stared into my eyes. _She can't stop thinking about me? _I wanted to literally jump for joy at that idea.

"She sounds very familiar. Are you sure I don't know her?" I tried to keep my voice light, but I'm not sure how well I did.

"Actually, I think you know her quite well. As a matter of fact, I would say that you and her are the same person." I didn't notice that as she was speaking we were both leaning closer to each other. I could feel her cool breath washing over my lips. We were basically sharing breaths. I was slowly becoming incoherent as her scent washed over my senses.

"Do I?" I managed to breath out.

All she did was nod as I saw her eyes flash to my lips. _Kiss me. Please Bella, kiss me. _I kept chanting that over and over in my mind. I wanted to kiss her so bad, but I was afraid I would push her farther away with that move. All I could do was wait. I was staring into her eyes and I could see the internal battle she was having with herself. _Please! _I watched as the indecision drained away to be replaced with a fierce determination in her eyes. Before I could even think about saying anything, her lips were on mine.

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. Before my mind could catch up with what was happening I felt her pulling away. I couldn't have that now could I? I leaned into her more to keep our mouths connected. I felt one of her hands settle on the table between our legs, and the other one was now on my thigh. My arms wrapped around her neck as she deepened the kiss by running her tongue along my bottom lip. I moaned quietly in the back of my throat and opened my mouth without any hesitation. She tasted better than I could have ever imagined. Her tongue massaged mine and my hands became tangled in her brunette locks, pulling her face impossibly closer. As we pulled back I noticed I wasn't the only one breathing hard. Stupid human habits.

"Wow." I breathed as my eyes slowly fluttered open. I watched as her eyes opened slowly, before an award winning smile broke out over her face. I brought my hand up and touched my bottom lip lightly with two fingers.

"You kissed me." I stated. I was a little dumbfounded; my brain was completely scrambled by her kiss.

She laughed quietly before answering. "I did. Jasper made me think about things in a new way today. I've been mulling over you, and me, and us all day. I don't want to make both of us more miserable by staying away from you any longer. I want you. You want me. We both love each other so why wait? Why waste any more time?"

"So where does this leave us?" I asked as I dropped my hand back into my lap.

"We're together if you want us to be. I don't want to stay away from you any longer Alice. I know we just found each other again, but I've loved you for so long that it doesn't matter. I can't lie to myself and say I don't want you, but we should take this slow." She said.

I nodded my agreement. We needed to take this slow. We had to get to know each other again. Right as I was going to say something the bell rang for lunch to end.

"We should get to class Ali." She hopped off the table and held her hand out to me. I took it, even though I could get down perfectly fine alone, I wanted to touch her. I needed to know this was real. She didn't release my even after I was standing next to her. She kissed my check lightly as she began leading us towards our art class. All throughout the last two classes of the day one thought dominated my mind.

_She kissed me!_

**A/N: **Well there was Chapter 15. Most people voted for it to be Alice so that's who I wrote. I'm thinking about possibly getting Jacob and the wolves involved in the next few chapters. What do you think? Review and let me know! Thanks for reading as always :)

-Tink


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **I am in such a great mood today, that I decided that you all deserve an update. So let's get to it huh?

**Disclaimer: **I've told you fifteen times before, and I'm going to tell you for a sixteenth; I do not own Twilight.

**(BPOV)**

I just couldn't stop myself from kissing her. I had dreamed about what it felt like to kiss her since I was human. The reality was so much better than the fantasy. I wanted to kiss her again and again. Jasper got me thinking this morning. Why ignore these feelings any longer? I want Alice. Alice wants me. That's all that matters, right?

I sighed as the bell rang for the end of the day. Both Alice and I were distracted during gym, and I know Emmett was wondering what was wrong with us but he never mentioned it. I thanked him mentally. I needed time to just think.

"Hey Bella, you coming over to our place now?" Emmett shouted at me as we were heading to the locker rooms. I turned to face him, and when I saw his face I smirked. He was so excited and hopefully I just had to mess with him.

"Oh I don't know Emmett. I was thinking about maybe working on my bike today. You know, to make it faster and everything." I said in an offhand voice.

"Oh come on! Please? Rose can help you work on your bike. I know she would love to get her hands on it. Then we can hang out. Please, please, please!" He begged with a pout on his face.

"Yeah Bella. You should come over. It would be fun." Alice decided to tag team me with Emmett. How could I say no to the both of them?

"Alright. I'll see you at your place then." I stated with a small smile.

"Can I ride with you? Your bike looks like fun."

The thought of having Alice's arms wrapped around me with her pressed against my back entered my mind, and I grinned.

"Of course Alice." I chuckled.

As soon as we were done changing we headed off towards my bike. I hadn't brought my helmet today. I climbed onto my bike and started it before allowing Alice to climb on behind me. I felt her arms wrap around my waist. She hugged me tight as she laid her chin on my shoulder. I looked at her and smiled softly before taking off out of the parking lot towards the Cullen house.

I skidded to a stop in front of the stairs leading to the front door, and turned my baby off. Alice jumped off and stood waiting for me. I kicked the stand down and leaned my bike to the left. I decided to be a show off and do a backflip off my bike, while landing next to Alice. I bent my knees slightly as I landed and began walking up the stairs hearing soft chuckles following behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Alice still standing by my bike with an amused smile on her face.

"Coming?" I asked with a smirk and a lifted brow.

"Yeah." She laughed as she caught up with me. She nudged my shoulder as she passed me. I laughed at her antics.

I suddenly felt a massively muscled arm sling itself around my shoulder.

"So Bella, I noticed you had some battle scars like Jazzy boy here." He reached out and grasped Jasper's shoulder while slightly shaking him. "I want to see what your skills are like. You down for a mock fight?" He winked at me, his dimples on display with his wide, excited smile.

"You wouldn't be able to touch me Emmett. I got all of these scars before I learned how to consciously use my physical shield. I use to only be able to do it when I was feeling an extreme emotion such as anger. Hell you wouldn't be able to move if I didn't want you to." I laughed while patting him on the arm condescendingly. I was being honest with him.

"I bet you fifty bucks I win if you don't use your power." He smirked.

"Alright. You're on." I grabbed a fifty dollar bill out of the back pocket of my cargo shorts. I walked out to the back yard and placed my money on the table between the two chairs that sat on the back porch looking out over the river. Emmett threw his money on top of mine.

"I've got fifty on Bella." Alice chirped. "And no Emmett I didn't get a vision. Bella won't let me I guess." She pouted at me, while I just grinned back and winked.

"I've got fifty on Bella as well." Jasper drawled, placing his money in the ever growing pile in the middle of the table.

"Oh thanks for the faith guys. Rosie you think I'll win don't you?" Emmett pouted.

"Of course babe." Rose said as she put fifty in the pile. She looked entirely bored by this whole thing. The only one who didn't bet was Edward and that's because he disappeared into his room as soon as he got out of his Volvo.

"Okay. So the only rule is no powers. Got it Bella?" Emmett asked as we faced off.

"Yes Emmett." I replied as I watched his every move.

I watched as he crouched, ready to spring at me. I saw the moment his leg muscle tensed to propel his body into mine. I side stepped a second before his body flew through the exact space mine had been. I spun catching him in the small of his back with my foot and kicking him towards the river. He skidded to a stop just before he went swimming. I stayed right where I had been as I waited for him to get up and try again. My eyes caught ever slight tense of his muscles, every shift of his weight. I watched as he tried to find a weakness he could exploit on me. I smirked lightly because he would never find a weakness. He stood and began to circle me. I followed his every movement, never turning my back to him, never letting my guard down. He ran at me from the side and I waited till he got just close enough as to where I could jump over him without giving him the slightest chance of grabbing me. As I landed I crouched and swung my right leg to sweep him off my feet. As he landed on his stomach, I flashed on to his back pinning his arms down with my knees, while wrapping my hand in his short curly hair. Pulling back on his hair slightly I bared my teeth right next to his throat. He stopped struggling as he realized if this was a real fight he would be dead.

As I jumped off of him and dusted my clothes off, I noticed the lack of noise. I stopped in the middle of brushing off my shorts and looked up to find all of the Cullens, including Esme and Carlisle, staring at me in awe.

"What?" I asked confused as to why they were staring at me like that.

"The last time I saw anyone fight with such precision, as you just have, was when I was watching the Volturi members train." Carlisle stated. Oh. I get why they're staring at me now. They were surprised about my skill in fighting. Uh-oh. I guess I forgot to mention the fact that I have trained with the Volturi. Aro offered as an incentive to join the guard. Even after I declined his offer to join his guard he still kept the offer to train with them for a few months open.

"I trained with the Volturi for a few months before I moved on one visit. Aro requests I visit every so often so he can pester me about joining the guard. The answer is always no, but of course he insists. He let me train with his guard once, and I believe he regrets that decision greatly now." I chuckled.

"Why would he regret that decision?" Emmett asked.

"Think about it Emmett. Someone with the power that Bella has, with added hand to hand combat skills? That creates a very dangerous enemy for the Volturi. I wouldn't be surprised if they have tried to kill Bella on multiple occasions." Jasper stated as he stared at me intently. I pulled my shield from around him before he could make sense of my frazzled emotions. He had hit the nail on the head with that one. The Volturi have tried to end me a few times. It was before I figured out how to use my physical shield on my own. I only learned how to consciously manipulate my physical shield a decade ago. Aro didn't like the fact that he couldn't read my intentions through my mind, so when he wasn't trying to sway me to join him, he was trying to kill me. He is the reason I now hide my scent wherever I go.

"What all haven't you told us about your relationship with the Volturi, Bella?" Jasper spoke again when my shield cut him off from my feelings.

"You all should know how Aro is. He sure speaks about you guys a lot when I visit. He realized who I was the very first time I ever went to Volterra. I think that's why he wants me to join him so bad. He wants to feel like he has something to tempt Alice, Edward, and Jasper to join him. What Aro wants Aro gets, or he destroys it so no one else can have it right? Or tried to at least." I chuckle darkly.

"Have they tried to kill you?" Alice whispers in a hard voice.

"The key word in that sentence is tried Alice. They didn't succeed and they never will. I can take care of myself. I am a big girl you know." I replied in an offhand tone.

"The fact that you can take care of yourself doesn't matter. What matters is that Aro was stupid enough to try to kill you knowing he would have to deal with us if he had succeeded." She was angry. I could tell that.

"You know how Aro is. He'll probably try to kill me again in a few years, but I will defeat whoever he sends again. Just like I did all the other times."

"Just how many times has he tired? And _we _will defeat them. You don't always have to do everything alone Bella!"

"I am not going to fight you about something this stupid Alice!" I flashed and scooped up my portion on the money.

"Anyone else want to have a go? How about you Major Whitlock?" I smirked towards Jasper.

"How do you know I was a Major?" He asked in shock.

"I made my way through southern Texas, and I heard the stories of you war prowess." I stated nonchalantly.

"Well, then I do believe I will take you up on your challenge." He winked as he went to stand where me and Emmett had been fighting. I went to stand across from him and gave him a short bow.

"May the best person win, good sir." I said in an overdramatic southern belle accent.

He bowed his head at me and said, "Yes they may."

Winking as he lifted his head, he then began the fight as he tried to sweep my legs out from underneath me. I jumped over them, and landed in a crouch grinning.

_This is going to be fun. _I thought as I lost myself in the fight.

**A/N: **I had fun writing this chapter. I really like the outcome of this, especially since it was right of the top of my head. Absolutely no planning went into this chapter, so if you see a mistake or something I would appreciate it if you would point it out to me. I read through it, but I might have missed something. Well, review and let me know what you think. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me in a review. Thank you so much for all your support throughout this story guys. It really means a lot to me :)

-Tink


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Writer's block sucks titanium balls :( Anyway, I hope you are all still enjoying my little story here. Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I will never make money off anything related to the Twilight universe, unless I sell my copies of the books (which I would never do!)

**(APOV)**

I watched as Bella and Jazz faced off. This fight was taking longer than the one with Emmett. After seeing her skills, I was sure that Bella would win. She was an amazing fighter. One of the best I've ever seen. I should have known she would be good from the scars she had. It didn't look like she had anywhere near as many as Jasper, but who knows how many she has that we can't see. After her confession about the Volturi, I would bet she had quite a few more.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the fight ending. I looked up just in time to hear Bella declare Jasper dead. It looked as if he was giving her a piggy back ride. She had her arms wrapped around his throat and her legs around his waist. She kissed his cheek before jumping down. She turned to face the rest of us.

"Anyone else want to have a go?" She smirked when no one volunteered.

"I will." We all turned to see Edward standing in the doorway leading onto the back porch.

"You want to get your ass kicked once again pretty boy?" She sneered.

"You couldn't beat me if I could read you." He mumbled quietly.

"You think so?" She questioned with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "Okay. I'll let my shield down completely while we fight. We'll see who wins then."

I heard Edward gasp, so I'm guessing she let him in. I watched as they crouched across from each other. A small smile appear on Eddie's face as Bella went to run past him on his left, he threw his arms out to grab her, but at the last minute she spun to his right kicking his legs out from under him. She backed off as he jumped back up to his feet. She just stared at him for a second, before she ran right at him. He braced himself to stop her from tackling him, but again she changed her direction at the last minute. She stopped at the last second and flipped backwards her right foot catching Edward's chin, flinging him away from her. She stood there just staring at him again as her righted himself. His eyes darkened in anger, as his body tensed, and jaw clenched. Suddenly he ran at Bella who seemed to anticipate this move, and sidestepped him at the last second. She backhanded him in the back and he went crashing to the ground for the third time. Again, she stood there staring at him, almost as if taunting him, daring him to get back up. As he stood they locked eyes, both obsidian black in anger. Jaws clenched, nostrils flared, muscles rigid, not even breathing, they stood as if statues in a museum. Bella was smirking as Edward seemed to grow angrier and angrier. Finally he lost the stare down and launched his body at Bella. She once sidestepped again, but grabbed his arm as he went sailing by. She twisted the arm behind his back and planted her knee in the small of his back as they both crashed to the ground. Bella's other hand was holding Edward's head down. She bared her teeth right next his throat.

"You shouldn't rely on your talent so much Edward. That could be the very thing that will get you killed in a real fight. It is just as easy to lie with your thoughts as it is to lie aloud. All I have to do is think one thing, yet do another. One you wouldn't expect, because you thought I was going to do exactly what my thoughts gave away. Learn to watch every twitch of your opponent's muscles. Learn to read their body, and not focus on their thoughts so much." She hissed as she jumped off of Edward. He was on his feet the second her weight was gone, running off into the forest with a last glance at Bella.

Bella sighed, as she shook her head in the direction he headed in. As the wind shifted I caught Bella's delicious scent. She must not have put her shield back up yet. She turned to face me with a beautiful smile on her face. I was vaguely aware of the others leaving to go do their own thing. All of a sudden I was riding piggy back on a warm body, while racing through the forest. I laughed joyfully as my arms and legs clamped around Bella's body. I rested my chin on her shoulder right next to her ear.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

She turned her head to face me. "You'll see." She said with a small smile on her face. I just smiled back. I buried my face in her neck taking advantage of the fact that she still has her shield lowered.

Soon we stopped and I raised my head to see a beautiful meadow. A beautiful, very familiar meadow. The meadow where Jacob brought me to her when she was changing. I don't know if she knew the significance of this meadow or not, but I didn't want to bring it up. She had still been angry at us. She had been broken then, and I wasn't her for her like I should have been.

"I found this meadow while I was still human. Jacob and I had been hiking in the forest with Charlie and Billy, and we stumbled upon this place. After that day, we used to come here whenever I would visit Forks. This was our spot to just get away from the world, even before the world got so complicated with the supernatural stuff. I wouldn't change anything that happened to me though, because if it hadn't happened then I wouldn't be here with you. I wouldn't be able to spend eternity showing you how much I love you." She had set me on my feet by the end of her speech and was looking me straight in the eye as she spoke. I could see the sincerity in her eyes and hear it in her voice. She gently cupped my cheeks with both her hands and brought our lips together in a sweet, gentle, and loving kiss.

My hands flew to her hair to pull her impossibly closer. I couldn't get close enough to her. Her hand slowly fell to my hips as she pulled me just that much closer to her body as her tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth without hesitation, a moan in the back of my throat. Her tongue rubbed sensuously against mine in a sweet dance as old as time. As she pulled away her eyes slowly fluttered opened and they were shining with love and lust. I watched as she closed her eyes again, this time as they opened they weren't as lustful as before.

"I love you."

**A/N: **Well that was Chapter 17. What did you think? Review or you could, you know, review :) Thanks, guys! I'll see all my usual readers and of course my new readers next time! Until then my friends!

-Tink


	18. AN

Dear Readers,

For those of you who were expecting this to be an update, I am very sorry to inform you that it is not. My laptop finally decided to die on me a few days after my last update, and the only other computer I have access to is the one at my work(which I'm writing this from), but I am usually too busy at work to update. I will let you guys know that I am working on Chapter 18 of Overcoming Darkness and Chapter 5 of IJWYTKWIA. I am also thinking about bringing Forever is a Long Time back. It's not a definite yet, but I am for sure thinking about it. I just felt like you all deserved to know what was going on, and that I did not forget about my stories. As always, if you have questions or comments review or PM me. Also, I am still thinking about possibly writing a Faberry story. Let me know if I should give it a go :)

Thanks,

Tink


End file.
